Harry Potter the Wolf King
by dingo-822
Summary: Living life as wolf for over 50 years Harry Potter makes a deal with a Wolf sprit, Magic and Death to become Harold "Harry" Stark and play the Game of Thrones to become the Wolf King. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Wolf King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.**

I have rechecked this and tried to fix any mistakes I made.

**Chapter 1**

**Year 297, After the Conquest. (****_One year before A Game of Thrones.)_**

Hoofbeats were heard on the ground as four horses were riding full sprint in a small forest. Leading the way was a white horse ridden by a woman around three and thirty namedays old, she looked very beautiful with auburn hair, blue eyes and though she was wearing heavy clothes a very womanly body could be seen. She was dressed like all the other riders for riding in the North clothes that would keep the freezing north air out. She is Catelyn Stark, is the wife of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady of Winterfell.

Riding behind Catelyn was another white horse, on it was one of her six children, her eldest daughter and third child Sansa Stark, and even thought she was only three and ten namedays old she was what people called a traditional beauty, taking after her mother's family with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and thick auburn hair. As she had grown up, her figure has been described as tall, graceful and very womanly. Sansa was raised as a lady, and she possesses the traditional feminine graces of her milieu, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, horse riding, and other traditional feminine activities. Like many girls her age, Sansa is enthralled by songs and stories of romance and adventure, particularly those depicting handsome princes, honourable knights, chivalry, and love

The last two riders were the opposite of Catelyn and Sansa. The third rider on a deep brown horse was a young girl around the age of one and ten namedays old her name was Arya Stark; her appearance was more that of a Stark than a Tully, with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. She was skinny and athletic. Even though she was generally regarded as plain, and often mistaken for a boy there were instances of her being called pretty as she grew older and her body filled out. Arya displays great resourcefulness, cunning, and an unflinching ability to accept hard necessity. She is said to have taken after her fiery aunt Lyanna in temperament as she preferred to join in with her brothers more than her mother and sister.

The last rider was on a pure black horse and the only male in the group. He was taking up the rear to make sure that nothing happened to his family, he was Harold Stark but was known to go by "Harry" and he was Sansa older twin brother. He had more Stark features than any of his brother bar his half-brother Jon, he had a lean build that was the right combination of speed and power, with shoulder long raven black hair and grey eyes with an emerald green tint to them. He had the traditional Stark face long, solemn and guarded face that gave nothing away. His character is very different from father Eddard and his brothers.

He was rather hot-blooded and tended to take more after a wolf than any of his family members. It was something that their father, Lord Eddard, described as coming from his "wolf blood". Harry shared this trait with his sister, Arya but it seems thicker in him. Harry viewed things at least partially in the manner that a wolf would, he realised that his father is powerful enough to earn his respect. But that doesn't carry on to his brothers Robb and Jon, because of his "wolf-blood" he heeds the words of his father "The Alpha". But a part of him questioned if he was still young enough to become the leader and as any wolf believes that youth and athleticism make for a better leader. He won't challenge his father for his position because he was loyal to his family.

Harry was the only one to carry a sword on his hip but if you looked closely, you would see that they all had a hidden dagger.

They and their guard of eight had been in a village close to the Wolfswood getting some cloth and other items. When they were on their way back they had been attacked by bandits, their guards had urged them to leave. Even though Harry didn't want to he did, they rode with haste back to Winterfell with only two of their eight guards. On the way, their guards had realized they were being followed again so they had they family continue while they bought them time.

They had been riding with no sign of their guards when it suddenly started to rain, knowing how dangerous it can be to get wet in The North they started to make their way back to Winterfell. But they were still at least 4-5 hours ride away from getting there. Catelyn knew that they had to make it back to Winterfell as quickly as they could if they wanted to survive. She wouldn't tell the girls but she knew that Harry would have guessed by now that they might not make in time and if they did they would be in a bad condition.

Catelyn pulled hard on the reins to stop her horse when the horse had stopped she took a look at the river that used to be a medium sized stream from the rain. It seems the stream had broken its banks, it didn't look that deep but the water was running fast.

"We are going to have to cross," Catelyn said, looking at the stream as her children came to a stop on either side of her.

"Isn't there another way around maybe a bridge somewhere?" Sansa asked, a little scared about crossing the rapidly moving water.

Catelyn shook her head, "No we are going to have to cross here."

"Mother, I know another place we can cross further upstream but by the time we get there it might like this or worse," Harry said, thinking about Sansa not wanting to cross here as he moved closer to the water.

"I say we cross here, it's not that bad and as Harry said it could be worse if we try there," Arya said with a smirk, as she pulled her horse up beside Harry's.

"Very well we will cross here. I'll go first then Arya will follow, Sansa you will go after that and Harry will follow you alright?" Catelyn said looking at them to see if they all heard her.

"I think I should go first, Mother," Harry said as he made to cross the stream first.

His Mother's hand landed on his leg before he could cross and squeezed, "No Harry I'll go if something happens you will have to take the girls upstream." Harry looked at his mother and could see that she wouldn't change her mind just nodded.

When they all replied, Catelyn started to make her way to the side on the stream. When she got there she eased her horse into the water, at first, it wasn't too bad then when the horse reached the middle of the stream the speed of the water had picked up. By now the water was up to the horse stomach, the horse had a little trouble moving but ended up making in out the other side.

When Catelyn made it to the other side she turned and called for Arya to cross.

As Arya was crossing Harry pulled his horse up close to Sansa so their legs were touching, "You okay?" he asked.

Sansa just nodded her head.

"Don't worry I will be right behind you, if you get into trouble I will come straight to you," Harry said, as he placed his hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze.

At this Sansa just looked at Harry and smiled. What no one knew was Harry and Sansa were closer than normal twins. Sansa would often sneak into Harry's room at night and sleep draped over him. This might not be different from other twins but Harry tended to sleep in the nude so Sansa was quite familiar with seeing Harry naked, sometimes she would sit and talk to him when he a bathed once or twice she even join him. They didn't do it often because if they were caught it would cause problems, it had already happened once or twice when their Mother had found them to say she wasn't happy about it was putting it lightly.

That was six moons ago, what both didn't see was the small blush Catelyn had on her face at seeing Harry unclothed. She would never admit it but Harry was in better shape than Ned was, plus when he stood up as she was scolding them Catelyn had seen his cock and at only three and ten namedays he was already the same length as Ned's was but was much thicker. It wasn't the last time that Catelyn had caught them as she had caught them once more, but she had walked in to find them in bed more than once. Each time she had chased Sansa out and scolded Harry about not letting Sansa see him in a state of undress, when that was happening Harry didn't even bother to cover up giving Catelyn and unrestricted view of his large cock and balls.

"Okay, Sansa your up. Remember I will be right behind you." Harry said reassuring her with a smile.

With that Sansa slowly made her way into the stream, taking her time to cross she made sure not to rush and possibly fall in. Because she was being careful she didn't notice something floating down the stream.

Harry had been keeping an eye on Sansa as she crossed knowing that she would take her time, having a quick upstream to make sure no trees or logs floated down towards them. He was the first one to spot something floating toward Sansa, to get a better look at what it was he stood up in his saddle to see it was a body. Knowing if he called out to her she might panic and possibly fall off but he also knew that when she saw the body she would panic and would fall off, that would be bad as it was cold and raining heavily.

So with no choice Harry made his horse follow Sansa into the water.

Catelyn had watched Arya cross with no problems and was now watching Sansa cross, so when she saw Harry's movements she looked straight at him. She was just about to tell him to wait until Sansa was across before he followed when she realized that Harry would never do anything that could put her or his sisters in danger. Looking straight at him she was able to catch his eye before he gave her a pointed look and the look upstream. Following his gaze she saw something floating fast downstream getting up like Harry did, she was able to see what he saw.

Cursing then with a flick of her reins she too made her way back to the water, "Arya you stay here."

Hearing this Arya looked at her Mother wondering what was going on. Just before Harry made it to Sansa something moved in the corner of her eye, taking a look she spotted the body and paled. She was looking at the body as it hit the side of Sansa's horse.

Sansa was just over half way across and feeling confident that she would make it easily when she looked up she spotted her Mother coming back into the stream, she was about to ask her Mother if something was wrong. When something hit the side of her horse. Startling her and the horse to the side she started trying to get her horse under control, but before she could she made the mistake and looked to see what hit her.

Looking down she saw the body of a man face down in the water she paled and opened her mouth, "AAHhhhh" she screamed, and pulled back on the reins in fright.

The horse reared up and was about to throw her when it hit something behind it, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry being thrown from his horse.

Harry had almost made it to Sansa before the body hit her horse, seeing that he would need to calm her down he reached for the reins. Before he got there Sansa saw the body and let out a scream startling his horse but not enough to throw her, but that changed when her horse reared and hit his. As he was thrown from his horse, he saw that because Sansa had hit his horse she was able to stay on, before he hit the water. As he hit the water, it felt like he was dying for the first five seconds, then it felt like his arms and legs were being chilled to the bone and the air was knocked out of him. Quickly coming back to the surface Harry looked around and could see Sansa still trying to get her horse under control, looking around for his horse only to see that it was making its way to the bank that Arya was on.

Acting quickly despite the freezing water he lunged for the reins of Sansa's horse. Getting a hold of the reins he pulled hard on them to get the horses attention, once he had it he pulled a second time towards the back. Looking up as someone grabbed the reins above his hand and saw his Mother looking at him, her face was white as a ghost. Quickly she dragged Sansa's horse to the side of the stream, as Harry made it out of the water he looked back for the body but didn't see it. As he got to the bank of the stream, he was met be his Mother and sisters who had got off their horse and rushed to his side. He was about to speak when the freezing cold hit his body as the adrenalin from falling off his horse wore off, his teeth started to chatter, his limb fell like they were being stabbed by hundreds of knives, and his body started to shake.

As his legs buckled and he fell to the ground he landed in his Mother's arms, "Harry, Harry. Look at me." Catelyn said, demanding him to look at her face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Came Sansa's pleading voice. As she runs up to him.

"I-I-It's o-o-kay S-Sansa." Come Harry's reply, through his chattering teeth.

"Arya, get his spare cloak from his saddlebags," Catelyn said while trying to get his wet cloak off him along with his sword.

Arya ran to Harry's horse and pulled out his spare travel cloak before running back to Harry's side, "Here Mother." She said as she handed over the cloak. While this was happening Sansa was standing there with tears spilling from her eyes. She like everyone, knew how dangerous it was to fall in the water of The North. Not knowing what do she just stayed out of the way.

"By the Seven. We have to get him somewhere warm." Catelyn said as she replaced the wet cloak.

"M-m-mother I n-n-ow a pla-c-ce not-t-t f-far-r fro-m-m he-re." Harry said trying to talk but was have trouble forming words.

"You do?" Harry shakily nods his head, "Okay, help me get him up and onto my horse." Catelyn said as she tried to lift Harry.

With Sansa and Arya helped, they walked Harry over to their Mother's horse and helped to lift his trembling form into the saddle. When Harry was secure Catelyn climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shivering body. She turned to look at her daughters to give them instruction only to see Sansa had taken Harry's sword and wet cloak while Arya had taken the reins of his horse, both were already ready to follow her.

With a flick of the reins they set off, "G-o s-out-h unti-l you-u r-eac-h a hil-l o-n y-o-ur l-eft, t-hen f-ol-low i-t to a la-rge b-lack r-oc-k, a-fter th-at k-eep goi-ng to t-the ri-ght t-o a sma-ll mo-ut-ian s-ide an-d s-tart lo-oki-ng f-or a m-etal wo-lf's h-ead it-t mar-ks a-a ca-ve en-tra-nce abo-ve it, b-ut it-s hid-den. W-e ca-n st-ay th-er-e." Harry said as best he could. **(Nonstuttering - Go south until you reach a hill on your left, then follow it to a large black rock, after that keep going to the right to a small mountainside and start looking for a metal wolf's head it marks a cave entrance above it, but it's hidden. We can stay there.)**

"Okay let's go. Just hold on for me sweetling. Girls follow me and keep up." Catelyn said, pulling Harry to her chest as she flicks her wrist and snapped the reins to get the horse moving.

As they followed the path Harry said to take being that it was completely off the road. Catelyn noticed some scratches in the trees, looking closer she could see that they were made by a bear. Fearing what might happen she called for the girls to move faster. When they reached the rocks she shook Harry as she couldn't hear anything from him, she did get a simple "Yes" out of him which was good. When she looked back at the trail she noticed that it had started to snow, looking up she saw that the snow was starting to fall heavily. Seeing this, she couldn't help but curse. Looking back to see that the girls were alright, finding them not too far from her and keeping pace.

"Okay, Harry said it should be here, so start to look for a hidden entrance," Catelyn said to her daughters. Without a word they started looking, but after some time past they still hadn't found it because of the rain and snow. Not wanting to waste any more time Catelyn started shaking Harry, "Harry, where is it? It's taking too much time to find it."

Harry was using a bit of magic to heat himself up but he was having trouble with as it was the only thing keeping him alive, looking up to see where they were. Looking around he knew where to go pointed further down past some rocks. Catelyn seeing this started riding again when she got to a small wolf head made out of steel set into a tree, stopping she looked around and saw a small hole in the side of the mountain. Guiding the horse up to the hole, she saw a small door off to the side. Leaning Harry forward and getting off her horse she held onto his hip so he wouldn't fall, when she turned back to the girls she could see that they were also off their horses and Sansa was making her way over to them with Harry's sword in hand. Sansa grabbed a hold of Harry to steady him, seeing this Catelyn took Harry's sword and draw and began to make her way to the door.

When she got to the door, she noticed it was large enough for a horse to fit but hidden enough so no one could find it unless you knew where to look.

_'__I wonder how Harry found this place?'_ was the thought that passed through her mind.

As she walked in the door, she spied some spark rocks, a bowl that smelled like oil and two touches. Seeing this, she walked up to one of the touches. Picking it up she moved it over to and dipped just the tip into the bowl, before placing it on the ground so she used the spark rocks to light it. Once it was lit she moved into the cave and found smooth rock walls, looking around she saw one room and what could only be an entrance up some narrow steps to a room above so far. Moving down the right to find what could pass as a small stable with two touches near the entrance as you got into the room for light but far enough not to set the straw that was on the ground on fire and what could only be a vent going to the roof?

Seeing this, she lit both torches and then walked back to the door and stuck her head outside and called out, "Girls bring Harry inside, there is a room off to the side then bring in our belongings."

Getting a "Yes Mother" from both girls, she made her way to the narrow steps and started to climb hoping for a room up there. When she climbed past what could be a doorway she saw more smooth walls and solid stone floors, around the walls were more bowls with lids on the and a wick at the top. Lighting them up she found two hallways walking down the one on the left first, she came to a hall off to the side that when she held the touch high enough she saw a privy. Walking down the main path she found something that surprised her, it was a pool of hot water that must be fed from a spring underground? From what she could see when she looked through the steam it seemed to run off the right so it didn't overflow.

Knowing she didn't have time the look around, she left and walked down the right hallway, she found some more bowls and lit them as well. When there was enough light in the room she was surprised at what she saw. It looked to be two small room, one was clearly a kitchen with a table, dried meat box, and a fire pit for cooking. The other was a small bedroom that had a bed and a large fireplace with timber stacked off to the side in a small room.

Seeing this she walked back to where the steps were she called out to the girls, "Are you down there?"

"Yes, we're here. Is there somewhere to stay up there? Because Harry's lips are turning blue, he's still breathing, but it's slowly." Sansa called out, Catelyn could hear a hint of panic in Sansa's voice as she made her way down to them.

When Catelyn got to the bottom of the stairs she looked at Harry and saw that he didn't look good. Seeing this she moved over quickly to him and bent down and said, "Help me get him up the stairs."

They lifted Harry up and slowly made their way to the bedroom, once they got there they moved him over to the bed that seems to bed covered in fresh furs. Seeing that they were new and the bedding soft she was glad as they didn't have any.

Know she had to get him out of his wet clothes she started to undress him without turning to the girls, she said, "I need you both to get the horses inside and the saddle bags off the horses. When you are done come back up here."

"Mother, we have got the bags off the horses already and filled the drinking trough with water from outside. But there isn't enough room for all the horses. We can fit two maybe three but that's it. What do you want to do?" Arya asked as she stood to do what her Mother asked.

"Okay bring in your three horses, and let mine go but unsaddle it. Then came back here. Sansa on your way back check the meat box in the kitchen and see if any dried meat is in there?" Catelyn asked.

Arya turned around and set off to do what she was asked, but Sansa didn't move she just stood there giving Harry a look of worry.

Seeing Sansa's look Catelyn said, "He'll be fine. Now go do what I asked."

Sansa nodded and set to work. Catelyn was almost finished taking Harry's wet clothes off when they left, once she was finished stripping him down to nothing she moved him to the centre of the bed. And pulled the furs over him, then walked to the fireplace and started to fill it with firewood.

Once she had filled the firebox with enough wood, twigs, and leaves that was set aside to start the fire and keep it going for many days, she tipped a little oil on it so it would start easily before ripping a piece of fabric that was beside the fireplace wadded it up lit it with the touch and threw it in to start the fire. After it was started she moved some of the wood around so it would burn better she looked around the room and found what could be chimneys around the room but not above the bed, seeing that the smoke of the fire was going up and not in the room she knew one was in there as well. Searching around the room she found a rope that would go across the room in front of the fire to dry their clothes, once it was in place she turned to see that the girls had returned.

"It's done, all of the bags are up here. And I closed both doors." Arya said, as came into the room.

As Arya finished talking, Sansa walked it to the room and said, "I finished checking the meat box and found it was stocked with fish and meat that is still good, it would last us about two weeks. There is also grain, fruit, and vegetables, I don't know how the fruit and vegetables are still good but they are."

While they were talking they had all being shivering in their wet clothes, seeing this Catelyn looked at her girls and said, "Get undressed and put your clothes on the rope to dry. Once you do that use the privy as we will be staying in the bed keeping Harry warm so he doesn't die of the cold." Then started to take off her clothes as well.

Before the girls returned, she walked over to Harry's bags and started to look for a leather pouch, after she found it she open it to find a number of small crystal vials, in the vials were potions. Catelyn knew that Harry had magic, so did everyone in their family, even though they didn't talk about it. The simple fact was because of the Targaryen's people seemed to either fear it or crave the power it could give them, so they warned him not to tell anyone that he could do it.

Seeing he had a pepper-up potion as he called it, she pulled one of the vials out and walked over to the bed, when she reached the bed she opened the vial and moved her son's head back and tipped the potion into his mouth and worked it down his throat. Once she was finished she put the vial back in the pouch before she walked over to the fire and checked it, placing some more wood on so it will last the night. After that, she walks back to the bed, as the girls returned.

"I called for Hedwig before I came up here and sent a letter to Winterfell informing Father what happened. I wrote that we had found a safe place to stay and that we would wait out the storm and return as soon as we could. I didn't tell them about Harry falling in the river as Father might try and come find us. Mother you might want to know it looks bad outside." Sansa said as she started to get undressed, once she was finished she places her clothes next her mother's and Arya's on the rope and walked back to the bed.

Seeing that they were finished Catelyn lifted the covers and said, "Arya, you're on his right side, I'll lay on top of him, Sansa you're on his left. We're going to have to lay right up against him so don't shy away as he will need as much body heat as he can get." Catelyn and Arya were bright red seeing Harry in the nude and realized that they were getting into bed naked with him with. Sansa was not as worried as she had slept with him like this before and with that the three lay down with Harry to give him as much body contact as they could.

After some time, they all drifted off to sleep.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

When Catelyn had woken up later it would have been after dusk, she looked at the bed to see Sansa gone, looking at Harry and seeing the colour had returned to his face made her happy. Knowing the potion had worked but he was not out of the woods yet she got up to use the privy and see where Sansa was. Leaving the room she used the privy first, then after washing up she made her way to the kitchen to see Sansa had made four plates of food and was in the process of taking them to the bedroom.

Walking up behind her Catelyn took two plates and followed her to the room when they returned they saw that Arya had woken and so had Harry thanks to his magic. Looking at Harry they could all tell that he was still drowsy Catelyn walked over to him to see if he would eat anything?

Once Harry had eaten a small portion of food he tried to get up saying he needed the privy, seeing he could barely walk Catelyn helped her son to the privy to relieve himself. When she got there he was that tired he could even take hold of himself, seeing this she knew she had to help him. So moving behind him from his side as she had been holding him up, she rests against his back pressing her large naked D-cup breasts into his back. She looked over his shoulder down at his cock and then slowly reached around his body and took his cock in her hand and told him to relieve himself. As he was Catelyn couldn't help but watch admiring his cock as she did, when he finished she felt ashamed for admiring her young son's cock.

When he was finished she stroked him a couple of times to make sure he was finished seeing that he was done she turn to a bowl of water beside her and dipped her hand in the water and cupped some in her hand and said, "This well be cold sweetling." Before she used it to clean his cock.

When the cold water landed on his shaft Harry shivered, once it was wet enough she grabbed a cloth and dried him before walking him back to bed. Once she lay him down again and began to finish her meal in silence with her daughters, as they listen to the storm that raged.

Once they all laid down again Sansa couldn't help but ask, "When do you think he would be better?"

"With the way he is probably tomorrow or later that night. Now go back to sleep sweetling." Catelyn answered as she drifted off to sleep.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

When Harry woke up next without being groggy, he found himself in place that he was not sure whether to be happy or curse his luck. He looked around to see that he was in the hideaway that he found, there was a fire going, he was on the bed under the warm furs, and he could hear a storm outside. But the reason why he wanted to curse was he had his Mother and sisters' naked bodies around him. Looking at their naked female bodies made his problem worse, but he couldn't help but look.

Turning his head and looking at Arya first, he saw her pretty face asleep on his right, but he could feel her naked body as she held on to his arm. He could feel her hard nipples on her budding A-cup boarder B-cup breasts pushing up against his arm, and the fact his hand was on the inside of her thigh just under her warm damp entrance. He knew that if she moved down a half an inch his finger would be touching her pussy lips.

He turned his head towards Sansa now who was on his left, his hand and fingers were in a similar position to what they were with Arya only she seemed to be rubbing them along her moist folds and actually hold his hand in place. Harry knew her body well as they had bathed together in secret, her full B-cup breasts with light pink nipples that when hard could cut glass, her shaved pussy that his hand seemed to be touching and from the movement of her hips she was enjoying it.

He still remembered when they bathed together for the first time and she saw that he shaved his pubic hair, she had been fascinated with it. First asking to touch it, then after she started to touch his balls with both hands, it got to the point that she wanted to really see what they felt like so as a joke his said put it in her mouth and suck it to see. Well, she surprised him, she did it, as he watched and felt her sucking his cock and balls he couldn't help but come. After that anytime they could, she would give him a pull or suck his cock.

After feeling how smooth his cock and balls were she wanted him to shave her as well, in the end, he had done it for her while he shaved her he also fingered her to orgasm at the same time, after that he made her a razor and taught her how to do it herself along with her legs. It was only after their Mother caught them in the tub the first time that they stopped having him save her mound. And by the feel of it, she had taught Arya and their Mother how to shave as well if what he could feel was right.

It was at that time he looked at his Mother, she really was beautiful, long red hair, amazing face and womanly curves that any man would want to hold from what he could feel. He could feel her large D-cup breasts pushing up against his chest, it wasn't until she moved that he could feel her womanhood was resting on his cock which at that point in time was starting to grow hard. Trying not to moved when you are in this type of position is impossible, even the slightest movement even a single breath would bring a pleasurable feeling to his cock.

He tried not to think about the three naked bodies surrounding him, to the point he even had to use Occlumency to try and stop what was starting to happen.

Ever so slowly it happened, his cock was getting hard, the harder it got the more it seemed that his Mother would rub her warm pussy against it. If he didn't know better he would say that his Mother was doing it on purpose, fearing what might happen if he moved too much he lay completely still. And like he feared would happen did indeed happen, his cock became hard as steel all 7 inches were pushed tight up against his Mothers pussy lips. Slowly but surely he could feel his Mother's pussy get wet and drip down his shaft as she moved and because of that, he was fighting with the wolf inside him.

He could feel it telling him to take her, to take all three of them and claim them as his. It didn't care that they were family, that they were his pack. As far as it was conceded they were fertile and ready to breed, that they would give him strong offspring. Harry wouldn't lie to himself he was attracted to them, he knew he wanted to fuck all three of them if he could, to make them scream his name out in pleasure as they climaxed while he planted his cum in their wombs. To see them pregnant with his child.

As Harry fought with his inner wolf he closed his eyes to concentrate, slowly but surely he began to put his instincts to breed all three of them down. Just as he was able to win the unthinkable happened, his Mother moved too far forward and the head of his cock was now being pushed up against her dripping pussy lips. Not knowing what to do he became completely still, trying not to move even though he had his face between his Mother's breasts. When she didn't move again he began to relax and close his eyes hoping to fall asleep, then just when he thought he was going to be ok his Mother moved down and the head of his cock slipped between her soft folds.

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out load at the immeasurable pleasure of his Mother's tight, warm, and wet walls slid around the head of his cock. It was the first time he had been inside a hot pussy in years. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he heard his Mother moan, opening his eyes he come face to face with his now awake Mother. At first, he could see the confusion in his Mother's eyes as she tried to work out where she was, then when she turn her head he could see that she remembered what had happened.

When she did her gaze returned to him and asked, "Harry, how are you feeling?"

Just as she finished asking she shifted onto her hands and his cock slide further into the hot portal of her womanhood, "Ohhh," she could stop the moan that passed her lips at the feeling of her son's large cock slip inside her.

As Catelyn had come back to the waking world from the dream she had been having about her husband when the dream had ended she moaned as she found herself wrapped up in a warm bed lying on top of someone. Looking around she was not sure where she was, it wasn't until she looked at the eyes of her son that she remembered what had happened. She remembered the stream, Harry falling, the race to find this hideaway, and getting Harry warm and safe. After asking "How he was feeling?" she moved to sit up and found something that was not supposed to happen, had indeed happened.

Catelyn couldn't believe it her son's hard cock was inside her pussy, the same pussy that gave birth to him.

She wouldn't admit it, but she remembered looking at his cock when she caught him and Sansa in the bath together as well as when they were in bed together. She wasn't going to admit even to the Seven but she had thought about his cock on more than one occasion, the last time she really got a good look at it was when she watched Sansa suck it down her throat.

She remembered watching him stand there naked as the day he was born his cock and balls absent of hair looking down at his naked sister with a lustful look on his face and his hand holding her head as his balls contracted and released his cum down her throat, the moaning sounds Sansa made like she had found her new flavoured treat. She had the chance to stop it before they went too far but she didn't, instead, she had watched, she could never figure out why she didn't stop them. But once she did enter the room and chastised them both before chasing Sansa away she had taken another look at her son's cock and returned to her duties.

It hadn't been until later that night when she had woken to find her own fingers bringing her to fulfilment that she felt attraction to her son.

Now looking down at her son Catelyn could see the fear in his eyes, but what surprised her was also the lust they held. She knew that Harry wanted to fuck women like most men, but she knew that he would not bed a whore as he found them used, something she agreed with. She had found that out when he knocked that little prick Theon Greyjoy out, they had been in the courtyard when Theon and Robb tried to get Harry and Jon Snow go to the brothel. She knew why Jon Snow didn't want to go, but she never found out why Harry wouldn't go.

Realizing he was waiting to be yelled at and told how sick he was for what has happened, which was not his fault, she asked, "Harry, you didn't answer." While trying not to move, and thinking about a way out of this problem.

"I-I'm good, is everything alright?" He asked, waiting for an answer, knowing that it will be bad.

Knowing what he was really asking about she answered, "Yes everything is fine." And smiled trying to let him know it was not his fault, "But I think we should get up now?"

And with that, she slowly moved to get up without moving his cock further inside her. Just before she could sit up her arm moved Arya and woke her.

Arya seeing Harry was awake moved to threw her arm around her mother and Harry to bring them into a hug while shouting, "Harry you're awake." But as she done that three things happened that would change a lot of things for this small part of their family.

The first thing was, as she moved to hug Harry his fingers that had been resting near her sex slid up and brushed her clit sending a jolt into her untouched sex before his middle finger slid to the middle knuckle inside her womanhood.

The second was, she woke Sansa, and from the shock of Arya's movement, she slides two of Harry's finger all the way inside her wet pussy, letting out a moan in the process as it sent tingles into the centre of her pussy as his finger seemed to find her g-spot straight away.

The third was when Arya threw her arm around her Mother who at the time had been holding still as to not allow any more of Harry's cock inside her, made Catelyn impale herself on her son's manhood.

Catelyn gasped as she was filled. He was much bigger than she thought and he stretched her in ways she had no idea she could stretch. Soon Harry was fully inside her and Catelyn could feel Harry's cock pulse.

Harry groaned feeling his Mother's cunt envelop him. It felt so good that he almost couldn't believe it. At the same time, everyone in the room froze not knowing what to do. As they all knew it was wrong, it made it so no one was willing to move or speak. It wasn't until Sansa made the first move did the other three seem to return to life.

Sansa feeling her brother's fingers lodged in her sweet warmth like the other time decided that she was going to do something about it this time even if her Mother and sister were there with them. Moving closer to Harry she slowly started kissing his shoulder making her why up to his neck. As far as she was concerned Harry saved her he was her knight-in-shining-armour, and like every knight-in-shining-armour they were always rewarded, and she would be his reward.

At the same time, Arya was feeling something that she hadn't felt before. The tingling sensation of Harry's fingers in her most secret place was new to her and she had to admit that it was one of the most amazing feelings that she had ever felt. Seeing her Mother had not moved at all for some reason, she took hold of Harry's hand and because she wanted to feel more of that pleasure again so she slowly started to move his finger's in and out of her pussy. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan taking in the amazing feel of Harry's fingers.

At the same time that both Sansa and Arya were using Harry's hands to pleasure themselves, Harry had not moved and was still looking at his Mother Catelyn, waiting for her to make the first move.

Catelyn shifted her eyes to look at her daughters seeing that both were moving their hips she could guess what they were doing. Realizing that, she had to put a stop to this, "Girls stop that, you know that this is wrong. We can't be doing this."

Looking at her daughters only to see that they were completely ignoring her, she looked back down at Harry only to see hurt in his eyes. No matter what, Catelyn loved her children seeing the hurt in his eyes sting her more than she thought it would. But she knew that she would have to put a stop to this least they all damn themselves in the eyes of the Seven. It will be worse for her because not only is she committing incest but she was also committing adultery as well.

So with a heavy heart knowing that she was going to hurt her son she made a move to get off him. As she slowly lifted up she could feel every vein, every bump and every ridge of Harry's cock. A cock that had stretched her out further that her husband's had and he was a fully grow man. In the back of her mind a thought came to her, _'Gods he's big if he is this big now what will he be like when he is a fully grown man.'_

As she thought this she had still been moving, even though she was getting off her son wanted to feel his cock as much as she could, even if she denied it. Just as outer lips reached the head, both Sansa, and Arya who had seen that their Mother was about to stop reached around her to her hips and pushed her down again.

"Ohhh." Catelyn couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that passed her lips. He felt so good sliding back up inside her. Trying again she lifted up.

Harry had not moved the whole time no matter what his inner wolf urged him to do when he heard her scold his sisters he wouldn't admit it but it had hurt knowing that his Mother wanted to stop. Feeling his Mother slowly lift off his shaft had felt so good that he nearly thrust back inside her, but he knew she didn't want that and it would just make thing worse. When he felt her being impaled again it broke any form of resistance he had left. When a power thrust of his hips he lifted her in the air and he pulled out quickly but only until just his bulbous shaped head was left inside her, as she fell back down he slammed into her again.

"Ahhh…Ohhh!" Catelyn moans out, at Harry swift movements of pulling his cock out and pushing it inside her again. She couldn't believe how far he was stretching her. She was absolutely filled up, she had never had this sensation with Ned.

"Harry, baby you have to pull out. Please…Ohm" Catelyn said through clenched teeth, even though she couldn't believe how good it felt. Seeing Harry stop and look at her she was surprised at how much love and lust could be seen in his eyes. She knew Ned had never look at her like that, she knew it was about duty for both of them. That didn't mean that they didn't end up loving each other in some way because they did, but she had never seen the raw lust that Harry's eyes had for her right now.

When he stopped she thought that he was going to listen to her, so she slowly slid off him, but when only the head remained inside of her did Harry thrust right up into her again, "Harry!" she moaned.

"Don't worry Mother, I can see you are enjoying this as much as I am. So don't hold back." Harry said with a smile, as he looked right into her eyes to see her own lust building to match his.

_'__By the seven! Why is this happening, her son was fucking her and both of my daughters were helping him fuck me. I know this is so wrong, but it feels so good?!'_ Catelyn screamed inside her mind, as she began to give in to the incredible feeling. At the point in time, Catelyn lost the battle with herself and start to respond to Harry's thrusts, as she began to impale herself on her son's thick cock her pleasure easily grew tenfold.

Both Sansa and Arya watched as their Mother started to move with Harry, they couldn't help but feel the heat between their thighs as they watched their Mother fuck their brother. As they continued to watch them they moved Harry's hands faster in time with his thrusting.

Harry, seeing his Mother fully give in and start to fuck him made him smile, learning his head up he kissed her right on the lips. Catelyn didn't even fight him, she returns the kiss with as much passion as Harry did. Feeling Sansa and Arya moving his hands faster so that they could cum made Harry want to help them so as they pushed his finger all the way in again in quickly push on their clit with his thumb and moved it around in a circle.

"Ohhh!" both Sansa and Arya cried out at the same time, before falling back onto the bed to ride out the climaxes.

Catelyn seeing her daughter's reach the climax wanted the same and sat up on Harry and began riding Harry's massive cock increasing the pleasure she felt, looking down at Harry she could see the scars on his powerful chest remembering how they came to be seemed to make her wetter. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but she couldn't believe how good this felt. She knew because it was the taboo of fucking her own son as well as cheating on her Lord Husband that increased the pleasure she feeling. She heard herself moan like a whore as she continuously impaled herself on her son's cock.

Harry groaned feeling his Mother's cunt envelop him. Gods it felt so good.

Catelyn proceeded to bounce up and down on her son ridged shaft faster. Putting her hands on Harry's chest she began building up speed and with every other thrust she would ground her clit against his pelvis.

Harry thought his Mother looked amazing as she rode him, her large sweetly curved mounds bounced and jiggled with her every movement, but when Harry made eye contact with Catelyn they both didn't look away from the other.

After he felt his sisters had finished cumming and had let go of his hands Harry moved them to his Mother's hips smearing her with her daughter's orgasmic juices before started caressing them. Then slowly he started to move his hand's up to her perfect bouncing D-cup breasts. As he squeezed and fondled them he started flicking her hard pink aroused nipples making her release a moan as she threw her head back causing her fiery red hair fly around.

Catelyn was loving what her darling son was doing with her breasts, he was making them feel so damn good. She was riding Harry harder now, she could feel a knot build inside her lower regains. Her juices were flowing fast out of her pussy and smearing all over Harry's cock and pelvis. Her cunt muscles were squeezing and milking Harry, trying to get him to release his seed inside her. Looking away from her son's eyes, she spied both her daughter's side by side with their fingers in each other's virgin pussy, she knew by tonight that her Harry would take them as his own and she couldn't wait to watch her daughters be turned into women by their own brother.

Harry matched his mother's fluid movements by his thrusting hips up every time Catelyn's descended. He looked up into his Mother's eyes again only to find them not on him, seeing this he followed her gaze to find her sisters had moved beside one another and were fingering each other. The sight of this made Harry harder than before and by the feel of his mother's clenching tunnel made her wetter as well.

Looking back at Harry Catelyn moaned, "Ohhh Harry, I love your cock, it feels so good inside me." He words slurred.

"Fuck me! Mother your pussy is so tight." Harry groaned, before reaching up and biting her right nipple before sucking on it hard.

"Aarrhhhh, th-that's because your Father hasn't touched me since Rickon was born," Catelyn said as she moaned from Harry was biting her nipple.

"You're getting off from watching your daughter's finger each other aren't you mother. Does it make you want to cum?" Harry said, before moving to her other nipple.

"Yesss, but I want you to cum, I want all of your cum in me, my wolf." Catelyn purred, "I…want…every…last…drop" she moaned, as she impaled herself on every word.

"I'm close Mother, I'm going to cum in you, and maybe you will even bare me a child?" Harry said as he thrust up hard into her.

Catelyn couldn't help but feel her orgasm building at the idea of having a child with her Harry, getting closer to her peak made her hip buck harder and faster. It had been so long since she had a release from having a cock inside and she wasn't going to let this chance go.

"HARRRRY!" she screamed as she saw lights, plunging over the peak she had just reached. A loud wanton, drawn out moan emitted from her lips.

Harry groaned as he exploded within his Mother. As they both felt Harry release his seed inside her they groaned, Catelyn loving the feeling of her son's cum inside her. She was hit by more tremors of ecstasy as Harry bit her nipple, causing her to fall forwards onto Harry.

Catelyn and Harry were both breathing heavy sucking in lunge-fulls of air. Hearing a moan beside him he turned to the sound and could see that both Sansa and Arya had cum as well, they were both now looking at Harry waiting for their turn. Harry looked back down at his Mother seeing her eyes glazed over gave her a scorching kiss before rolling her over.

Feeling herself being moved broke Catelyn out of her orgasmic daze, looking at her son to see why he moved her while she was comfortably resting. She saw that he was looking at her daughters with a feral desire and the way they were looking at him she knew what was about to happen. Knowing that it was going to happen whether it was here and now or some other time, she decided she wasn't going to try and stop them, but by the looks passing between them, she didn't think she could even if she tried.

She watched as her girls looked at each other trying to work out who would go first.

Harry looked Sansa and Arya to see who he would claim next because no matter what he was going to continue this between the four of them even after they left here. Seeing Sansa moving towards him, Harry knew who he was going to take first.

**(Rest of lemon is edit from the chapter and is on another site. Seeing my profile for site.)**

With that Catelyn fell forward panting, tired from such a delicious orgasm. Laughing she moved up and kissed her Harry which he returns.

"I Love You Mother." Harry panted.

"I Love You Too Harry." Catelyn panted.

With that, they both fell into a satisfied sleep looking forward to the next couple of days that they had together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Wolf King**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Room**

**Mild Sexual Situation**

When Harry awoke next he found himself lying face down with his head resting on a pair of soft naked D-cup breasts, his mouth right beside the nipple that was already hard from hi breathing on it. It took a couple of seconds for him to remember what happen when he last woke up when he fully remembered what happened it caused his cock to stiffen in its velvet sheath. Slowly as to not wake up his pillow he raised his head and looked to his left.

He saw that Arya's body was lying on her stomach limbs spread out, as he looked down her body he saw his and her dry cum all around her neither lips as well as a small amount of blood. When he looked at her face he could see she was sleeping with a smile on her face and their Mother's dried cum smeared on her face.

When he turn to look on his other side at Sansa, he saw her lying on her side with her back to him. He looked over her body as well, he could see that she was still asleep and that their dried cum had dripped down her leg and ass crack during the night along with some blood as well. He then lifted his head to look at his Mother and saw that she too was asleep still, seeing this he tried to move but found her arms wrapped around his back holding him in place.

Not wanting to wake her he lay back down and returned to using her breasts as his pillow.

As he lay there he couldn't help but let out a small moan as his cock slid out slightly from his Mother's warm dark heaven. Without even thinking about it, he slowly started to move in and out of his Mother's warm wet womanhood. While he was doing this he thought back to how he got here in the first place.

**Flashback**

A large wolf was running silently through the white snow covered forest deep in Alaska hunting a caribou in the pre-dawn light. It passed behind a tree before shooting behind another. If a human could see it they would think that it was just a shadow but the wolf didn't care, as it ran it could feel the snow getting crushed under its large paws. The wolf saw the caribou dart between some more trees up ahead and followed it.

It was a deep winter and a storm had been picking up a few days so this would be the last chance for him to find food, he knew that by the time he returned to his cave the storm would have hit.

He watched the caribou change directions again, this time, going through the thickest surrounding trees towards some boulders, seeing this he made for the boulders before jumping them with little effort. As he came over the boulder he saw the caribou would run under him so opening his jaws he was able to wrap them around the caribou's neck and as he landed with a shake of his head snapped the caribou's neck like a twig. With the caribou now dead, the wolf dropped his prey and threw back its head and howled in triumph, soon its howl was joined by another wolf not too far away. The wolf picked up the caribou and started to make his way back to his cave.

If someone was to see this wolf they would wonder if it was a freak of nature. The wolf was about 10 feet in length, it had black fur with a red lightning bolt marking above its right eye. It was huge, taller than a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors and intelligent emerald-green eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Halfway back to his cave, the storm had hit, not long after the wolf stopped and lifted its head looking from side to side as it felt something was close to where it was standing with its catch. It knew it wasn't it's pack mate because the feeling was too strong, so dropping the caribou it crouched low with its hackles raised waiting.

It didn't take long for a shape to appear on a small ridge in the storm, slowly walking towards the edge of the ridge and towards the black wolf it saw another wolf. But this wolf was different compared to the black one, for starters to was longer at about 12-13 feet, and even larger, in had pure white fur the same colour as the fresh snow, with what could only be called a main around its neck, but it was the eyes that draw the attention they were pure liquid gold and held amazing intelligence.

The black wolf could tell that this wolf was more than just a wolf but was unsure what, then before he could move his instincts screamed at him to lower his head. So following his instincts he lowered his head and body down as low as it could go, then a voice sounded around him.

**_"_****_Greetings,"_** a female voiced said, causing the black wolf's head to snap up and looking for whoever spoke but not finding anyone.

Minutes pass and still not finding anyone it looked back at the white wolf and tilted its head to the side.

**_"_****_Hahaha, my you really have become a wolf,"_** The voice spoke again, but this time the black wolf realized that it wasn't being spoken to out loud but inside his mind, this caused him to raise its hackles.

This upset the black wolf, as something about the fact someone could break into his mindset off warning bells, but before it could do anything the voice spoke again.

With a sigh, the voice continued, **_"I see that you have let your mind almost completely regress and let your instincts take over. Were you in so much pain that you did this or did you spend so much time in your wolf form you didn't notice it happening?"_**

The black wolf was not sure what was happening but it did know that it didn't like it. Slowly it tried to fight off the pressure that made it lower its head, snarling, hackles raised and teeth bared in fought the feeling. But as it was slowly gaining ground the white wolf jumped down and moved forward, hackles raised snarling down at the black one and slowly the black wolf started losing the fight for dominance before its head was forced down to the ground with a whimper.

**_"_****_Still jumping in head first?"_** the voice spoke with humour, as it began to circle the submitting wolf, **_"I think it's time that I talk to the human in you."_**

With that, she walked up to the downed wolf and exhaled a long breath into his face causing him to slump to the ground out cold. After five minutes past he began waking up while shaking his head, looking around he couldn't help but wonder how he got there.

**_"_****_Hello, Harry Potter."_** A voice from within his mind spoke again, quickly turning he came face to face with a huge white wolf.

**_"_****_Who are you?"_** he growled, then the now named Harry Potter asked, **_"And where the hell am I?"_**

**_"_****_Hahahaha, now that sounds more like the man I have come to know." _**The white wolf giggled, which was weird in Harry's opinion, **_"But, it is good to see that you have come back to your senses, even if you needed a little help."_**

**_"_****_Again, who are you?... And how did you help me?"_** asked Harry with a little hostility, not backing down from the larger wolf.

**_"_****_My name is Lupa, and all I did was woke up the human side of your mind."_** Seeing Harry still looking at her waiting for an answer she continued, **_"The human part of your mind had gone dormant, and all that was left active was the dire wolf part of your mind. Tell me Harry Potter did you let this happen because of the pain you felt or was it just that you spent so long as a wolf that you let the human part of you go?" _**she asked.

Harry didn't answer right away as he was going through his memories trying to remember if he had ever heard the name Lupa, it took him a few moments to remember that name. She was the she-wolf who found the twins Romulus and Remus, the great she-wolf who nurtured and raised them as her own. Then after having grown strong under her guidance, the twins would go on to destroy Amulius and establish the city of Rome.

The sound of paws of snow brought him back to the present, looking up he saw Lupa standing there waiting for an answer.

Signing, he knew he should answer her especially if she was who he thought she was, so with another sigh he answered her, **_"It was a bit of both, I've seen what humans can do to each other and was sick of it, the fact that I was now alone with only Larka by my side and she needed me more. So I became the wolf and slowly let go of everything that made me human. I became her Alpha."_**

**_"_****_Yes I know, I watched as you did and I also watched as you let her go to find a mate. But she didn't want to leave you did she? She had, as far as she was concerned already found everything she needed and wanted. In you. But she was also your familiar so she would have never broken the bond with you. Do you regret that she didn't find a mate?"_** Lupa asked now laying down in front of Harry.

**_"_****_Yes and No, looking back on it now I wanted her to find a mate and she did. Even thought it was my wolf form and I can't give her pups she still stayed and I don't regret it_**." Harry said as he remembered that he had been a wolf for so long and that he had given in to all the desires he had as a wolf even the one to mate Larka.

**_"_****_Specking of Larka I need be going, as I have been here too long. She knows that I have made a kill and will be waiting for me at the cave since a storm is coming."_** With that, he picked up the caribou and paused before looking at Lupa before saying, **_"Thank you for waking me."_** And with that he left towards the cave, leaving Lupa behind.

Lupa sat there watching Harry as he sped off towards his cave and Larka.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Cave**

After Harry had returned to the cave he was met by Larka who was smaller than Harry only coming up to his shoulder in his wolf form but she was sleeker than him, built more for running in forests where Harry was built for running in the open, she had pure white fur with red markings on her forehead and around her blue eyes. Once they had finished their meal and Harry had used his shadow ability to get rid of the remains they moved to a ledge overlooking the entrance of the cave to sleep when something came to the entrance.

Standing up and crouching they waited for whatever was about to come in when the being moved into where they could see it they were met by the form of Lupa.

With a huff Harry dropped down off the ledge to stand in front of Lupa with Larka following behind him, they both bowed, before Larka presented herself to the wolf spirit. Lupa inspected Larka before walking forward and nuzzling her to show she approved of her, Larka then made her way back to her mate and wizard who she realized had returned to what he was before.

**_"_****_My-my-my Harry, leaving when I still wanted to talk. But I suppose your manners have become a little rough from disuse,"_** Lupa said as she looked Harry over.

Harry looked at her not in the mood to deal with the Wolf Spirit, **_"I take it you're here for something?"_** he asked.

**_"_****_Straight to the point then, ok we can do that,"_** Lupa said, getting a confused look from him.

**_"_****_What do you mean, we?"_** Harry asked looking around for anyone else.

**_"_****_Well myself, magic and Death want to offer you a deal, it is quite simple."_** She said walking over and lying down on a heated rock, **_"You know you have a nice place here. I take it was an Unspeakable fall-back?"_**

**_"_****_Yes it was, now get with it, what's this deal you're offering?"_** Harry said losing his patience.

As soon as he finished Harry was slammed to the ground by a huge amount of pressure, Larka let out a whine as Lupa shot Harry a glare, **_"Don't forget who you are talking to wizard, I might let you get away with being rude but don't think you can order me around."_** Holding the pressure on him for a little bit longer before letting him up.

Harry slowly got to his feet and stretched before lying back down, **_"I apologised for speaking like that."_** He said as Larka nuzzled his neck.

**_"_****_Good, I like you Harry but I won't be spoken down to. I know you are still getting used to your feelings again and I know with those feeling comes the knowledge of what happened, after all, I had to watch as you suffered because of the Pure-bloods that caused Abraham Bishop to destroy the Wizarding World." _**Lupa said sadly, at the loss of so much life. All because one man wanted revenge against a small group of dead people.

To think one man would kidnap and kill innocent adults and children just so he could study how witches and wizards were different from non-magicals. Then after finding out what the difference was he made a disease that swept through the magical world killing every magic user in the world over the age of puberty while leaving all the children under it squibs. In the end, it wiped out the magical world, only leaving the animals and so-called creatures like goblins, veela, and centaurs with magic to deal with the more dangerous creatures.

Harry was quiet while he remembered when it had all started.

It had been five years after the death of Voldemort and the war when he had first been able to complete his animagus transformation. He had left work early to show his wife Ginny Potter and friends, when he transformed in front of her, Hermione and Ron he could smell the scent of another men's seed on his wife. When he turned back he didn't say anything as he had no proof, but that night after Ginny had fallen asleep he cast a spell from the Potter family grimoire to let him know when the next time she had sex and where she was.

It was two days later that he felt it charm activate, so quickly he flooed Hermione and asked her to come with him to his house. When they arrived he made sure Hermione wouldn't give them away and made his way to his bedroom to find Ginny in bed with Draco Malfoy and Michael Corner screaming her head off for them to fuck her like the slut she was.

If Hermione hadn't been there Harry would have been in Azkaban for killing all three of them, in the end, he was able to file for divorce and leave Ginny with nothing. As for Malfoy and Corner he filed for attempted line-thief destroying the Malfoy and Corner names, not to mention making them pay large fines while also paying him out so they didn't see the inside of Azkaban. When the story broke the Weasley family stepped away from Harry as he was the victim but still stood behind Ginny as she was family, which caused quite a fallout from the others who had married into the family.

As for Harry he wanted nothing to do with the public, so when an Unspeakable offered him a position with them, he took it.

During the years that followed after finished his training, he travelled the world as a field agent. He had been in the highlands of Scotland dealing with an illegal potion ingredients ring where he came across Larka when he first heard the news about children and people going missing, then ten years after the war while on an assignment he got a message to return to DOM ASAP. When he returned he was informed about the disease killing people. After they tested him they found out that he was unable to contract the disease because of the problems he had with the animagus strengthen ritual, so after taking some blood in hopes for a cure he was sent out to find the cause.

6 months after he was assigned to found the cause, he found it.

It turned out it was a man-made virus one made by a muggle biochemist who had a sister that went to Hogwarts.

The biochemist name Abraham Bishop and the reason he did it was revenge for his sister.

When Jessica Bishop was 14 she had a run-in with a 17-year-old Lucius Malfoy and his group of bigots, which later lead to her being gang-raped. When it was brought before Dumbledore and the DMLE it was swept under the rug as she was a muggle-born and they were Pure-bloods.

She ended up leaving Hogwarts and the magical world when she returned home she and her younger brother went out only to come home to find out their mother and father dead both killed by the Killing Cruse. They later found out that they were tortured before their deaths, so they packed up and went to a relative in the US. Because of all that had happened his sister ended up committing suicide.

Because of this Abraham Bishop saw witches and wizards as evil and wanted them all dead, but he had heard stories from his sister about the magical creatures and didn't want them killed so he studied and became a biochemist. After years of study he found the gene that gave human's magic, he also found out that after a witches or wizards hit puberty the gene changed enough that when injected with the virus the children who haven't gone through puberty would only become squibs and the children that had begun puberty would die.

To him, they were no loss.

So after releasing the virus he watched as the magical humans were slowly and painfully killed off. After Harry found where Bishop was he didn't even get the chance to force him to make a vaccine, once he released the virus he killed himself and destroyed all his notes.

Before Harry could make it back to the Department of Mysteries and report his finding he was sent another message stating that the International Confederation of Wizards has taken this as an attack on all magicals and have decided that if they were to die they would strike back at the muggles. As it turns out the last members of the International Confederation of Wizards were blood purists.

So with that they gave the order to detonate the magically charged bombs that they had designed that would destroy most major cities but would also destroy all technology on the planet, the side effect would cause no technology to work for years after.

Since then Harry had travelled around the world finding as many of the now dead magical communities as he could and learning from what he found. Without the wizards around the magical creatures prospered, when he was seen by them they knew who he was. Some greeted him with pity, some with hate and others with respect for most of them knew that he had the Mark of Death. That he had mastered the Hollows. As he travelled he found most of the Unspeakable bolt holes, where they would store trunks filled with money, passports, potions, potions ingredients and weapons. When he found one he would store all of the items in his personal trunk.

While he travelled he witnessed the muggle world fell apart as it was forced back into the Dark Ages, but slowly over the years, it put itself back together in smaller groups. They still used guns but the factories were gone so after a while they ran out of ammunition and without an easy way to make more they went back to bows and arrows and swords.

He was lucky he had learnt from a swordsmith in Japan so he wasn't left without a sword of his own. But after a while of traveling with just Larka and watching the muggles start to kill each other for petty things again he made his way to one of the last bolt holes that were in Alaska. When he got there he used his wolf form more and more wanting to forget about the world and his memories, slowly his human mind receded and his wolf's mind and instincts took over.

Harry's thoughts were broken by Larka nuzzling his side when he looked at Larka he saw worry in her eyes. He nuzzled her head and licked her snout which got him a lick to the face in return before she lay her head down on his front paw and closed her eyes to listen to what was said.

He looked up at Lupa to see her waiting patiently for his attention.

**_"_****_Back with us Harry, good."_** She said with a small laugh in her voice, **_"I will get to the point as you will probably like to rest. I have come with an offer from myself and others, we come to ask for your help with two problems and in return we will offer you something as a trade."_** She finished.

With a raised eyebrow Harry asked, **_"Why did you need my help when you obviously have the power do it yourself?"_**

**_"_****_We can't interfere with mortals and before you say you're mortal, you are not, you are immortal and that gives us a loophole. Some of what we are asking will be hard and other parts quite easy." _**Lupa said as she watched Harry.

Hearing this Harry had to ask, **_"Ok what do you need, and not to sound like a cliché but what's in it for me?" _**

Getting a chuckle in return Lupa answered, **_"We need two things, the first one is, a young woman from one of the tribes that still worship the three of us is being targeted. If what they plan happens it will cause a war that will kill everyone in the tribe. But she is also to become the spiritual leader of her clan and on top of that, her child will be the one to bring magic back to the human world. So we need you to stop it from happening and to protect her, they will only have one chance at this. They will attack her the day before the lunar eclipse."_**

**_"_****_What are you asking me to do?"_** Harry asked not sure what she wanted from him.

**_"_****_We want you to kill them."_** Lupa said, **_"As you know the wizards were able to destroy the world's technology unknowingly giving the world a chance to heal, by now most guns have run out of ammunition so they have fallen back on bows, arrows, and swords. Don't get me wrong they still have guns but only the rich have them. But one of the leaders of a settlement around here wants the silver in the mountains around here and the women as slaves. The best way for that to happen is set up one or two of the other local tribes starting a three-way war. When it is over they plan to walk in and take the silver and women._**

**_They will do this as they have managed to corrupt one of the young man from her tribe, one that lusts after her, they have offered her to him after they are finished, as long as he is able to kill one of the men from the other two tribes and to start the war."_** Lupa spat, as all three let out growls of rage at the thought of the young woman's fate.

**_"_****_I will do it, I would have done it anyway without the bribe as I hate rapists as they have caused me more problems than anything else. And the other problem?"_** Harry spat, still thinking about ripping the men apart.

Lupa was quiet for a minute then said, **_"The other problem is a bit harder and it has to do with our deal. We are offering you the chance to be reborn-" _**

**_"_****_WHAT?"_** Harry ground out, cutting her off.

With a sigh, she continued, **_"I will tell you what you get first then tell you what we want you to do. We're offering you the chance to be reborn into a family and you have to protect it as best you can. You will be reborn in another world one that is reminiscent of Medieval Europe. You will be born into a family that held favour with the three of us years ago, they will need someone like you born into their family as you have magic, are honourable and are not afraid to do what needs to be done."_**

**_"_****_I'm not as honourable as you think,"_** Harry stated, not shamed about it.

**_"_****_Aha yes, I know the fact that after your divorce you seemed to have a quest to bed every woman you desired in school. And I also know about the fact that you and Hermione Granger were lying with each other when she was your handler for the Unspeakables. Not to mention the fact that you tended to sleep with multiple female family members at the same time, even the married ones. I have to admit, Lady Magic and myself were very entertained as we watched your self-imposed quest, but enough about that, we know you will protect your new family whatever the cost and that is the reason that we want you there."_** Lupa said.

**_"_****_I haven't agreed yet but what if I decided to do the same there as I did here, what will happen?"_** Harry asked, wanting to know if he went what was he bound to.

Lupa shook her head and said, **_"Nothing, we will let you decide what you do. We know that you always wanted a family so you will have one. But you will have to give up some things as well." _**

**_"_****_And what do I have to give up. And if you say Larka I will tell you no right now."_** Harry growled at the thought of giving up his partner.

**_"_****_No, she will go with you but you won't see each other until the families own dire wolf protectors are born. As for what you will have to give up it will be from your animagus ritual, first, I know you don't use them but I know that you are able to use some elements. Your fire and wind elements that came from Fawkes as he was a Phoenix, your shadow ability which comes from the Basilisk and the ice element that comes from the Dementors you will have to give three of them up."_** Lupa said.

Hearing this Harry lay there thinking about which one he could use the most if he takes the deal, first he need to know where he was going, **_"What is the world like?"_** he asked.

**_"_****_Hmm, it's called Westeros, and it is similar the Scotland and New Zealand really. The main difference is the seasons last for years, sometimes decades, at a time. And before you ask the family you will be born into is from the North and the North is mostly winter. Does that help?"_** she finished, getting a nod from Harry.

**_"_****_Yes, it does."_** He said, thinking about what element he would keep, **_"Wait, is there magic in that world?" _**

**_"_****_Yes, but only a small amount of their_**_**magic mostly relies on dragons but there are no dragons left in that world. You will also need to know in some places magic is not well received. So is that a yes."**_ She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

**_"_****_No, at the moment I will have to think about it. I will go after the girl on principle alone, but as to going to a new world, one that I will have to give up Larka for any amount of time is something I will have to seriously think about."_** He said, knowing that he can't just jump into this.

Lupa sighed and looked down as she heard this, she was hoping to catch him flat footed after just getting his mind back. Yes, it was a cheap way to do it but she needed him to go there, he was a wild card that could upset what was going to happen to the Stark family. She wasn't going to fool herself and think the family will come out of the events that are to happen whole but if most make it then that would be enough for her.

Looking back at Harry to see him thinking she decided to continue, **_"Very well if you are going after the girl then that's something I don't have to worry about. But as for going to Westeros, I will give you until the night after you save the girl to come up with your answer as that is the only time we can send you. Just in case you decided to take the deal we can iron out the details now, so that way we won't have to do it just before we send you there?"_**

Seeing the sense in working out things now in case he didn't get a chance later he gave a nod of his head. Sitting there he thought about what element he would keep, if he was going to be in the North as it is cold then Ice would be better but then in the summer it would be a pain to hide it making it easy to be found out. The same goes with fire and wind. The shadow element would be the best as it can be used in a fight without being noticed and it does give some protection against the elements as well.

**_"_****_You don't need to decide right now so think about it a bit longer, but you will have to decide what you want to give up tonight so I can do all the work before I leave. That way if you decided to go it will already be done and we can just send you to Westeros and if you decided not to go I will just return to you what was taken. Now there is something else that I have to tell you," _**she said getting a look from Harry,**_ "as you know you have Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears running through your blood what you don't know is that you also absorbed the Philosopher's Stone, that _**_**has kept you alive so long."**_ Lupa said dropping this bomb on him as she watched to see his reaction.

**_"_****_Wait I thought it was because of the Hallows that I couldn't die?"_** Harry asked in surprise.

**_"_****_Hahaha, no Harry the Hallows didn't keep you alive. They would allow you to surpass human limits, and they were slowly making you ready for what was to come. Because of the Horcrux in your scar unknowingly binding your core making it so your core couldn't grow outwards it had to grow another way so it became denser, once it was gone and adding in the Hallows your magic became supercharged. It would have continued to grow until you died and after that you would have become an Emissary of Death, helping Death find anyone or anything that was trying to cheat Death by unnatural means._**

**_So no Harry, the way you stayed alive so long is the combination of the animagus ritual mixing with the Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears and the elixir of life from the Philosopher's Stone. We can't fully remove it from you as it has bonded with you magic alone with keeping Larka young and to do so will make you a squib and kill her. But we can lessen the effect to the point that you will be able to die from mortal wounds like getting your head chopped off or destroying your heart. We will even bind Larka to use in a way that she will only die when you do._**

**_You also won't be able to be poisoned but that will be about it as for old age you can die from it but you will be very long lived. And in that life, you will mostly be in your prime and I know that you have found a way to heal others using your blood that will still be there so don't worry about that. But I will tell you this now some people are meant to die and you can't stop that._**

**_I will remove the ability to produce venom from your fangs and claws since it will be too hard to explain how someone died from a poisonous wolf bite. The same with your ability to cry Phoenix tears but I have an idea that you will like in exchange for your tears. Have you thought which element you wanted to keep?"_** Lupa finished, wanting to know what his choice was.

Harry still reeling from the fact that it wasn't the Hallows that made him immortal but was from his first and second year at Hogwarts, thinking about it made a lot of sense as it would explain the results from the animagus ritual. Shaking his head as it was not the time to think about that he answered her question, **_"Shadows, as it will be easier to use and not be found out, I can also use it in the cold weather to keep warm."_**

**_"_****_Very well, that suits my plan perfectly. You see by taking most of your ability that would have you found out by the wrong people and mostly likely killed or turned into a weapon for their own use I can give you two things that will help. First, I have permission to bring someone back to help you while Larka can't." _**Lupa said, getting a growl from Larka at not being able to help her partner.

As a wave of magic fills the room the sound of a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost, filled the cave before a weight landed on Harry's head. Rolling his eyes upwards -as Larka lifted her head to look at it his- he was met with a pair of familiar amber eyes.

Without even realizing it Harry stood and shifted back into his human form, he stood about six feet tall, his hair had grown out down past his shoulders and looked a mess, he also had an incredibly muscular body that was the perfect balance between the old MMA fighters and a swimmer from him being out in the wild for so long and hunting for his food seemed to agree with him. His body looked to have been carved from marble with muscles rippling beneath the surface of his arms, his defined abs, strong legs and his tight buttocks. But the thing that stood out to Lupa was the organ hanging between his legs even when it wasn't aroused it was still big.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked in a gruff tone that was hopeful but scratchy from disuse as she settled on his shoulder.

"Hoot." Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately before hopping down onto his arm to look him in the eye.

"Hey, girl. I've missed you." Harry said causing Hedwig to give him a hoot and a small glare.

"Yes, I've stopped brooding. Anyway, I want you to meet someone." He said, before turning and lifting Hedwig up to meet Larka who had also stood.

Larka and Hedwig looked at each other for a while before Hedwig gave a Hoot to Larka who gave a bark in return before they both turned to Harry and gave him a glare. It was in that moment that Harry knew that they would both be on his case for how he spent the past 50 years and it won't matter that he is an Alpha they will still try to boss him around.

And he knew he would listen.

**_"_****_Welcome back to being human Harry,"_** Lupa said with humour as she had watched the by-play between the three.

As Harry turned back to Lupa he felt the cold air blow through the cave, shivering he lifted Hedwig onto Larka's back then turned back into his wolf form.

**_"_****_Ha-ha is it cold Harry?... well it didn't show from what I could see."_** Lupa said with a wolf's smirk, which would have caused Harry to go red if he younger, **_"Now as I was saying I have permission to bring Hedwig back and she will be able to go with you. She will also get some of the magic I took from you to turn her into a phoenix so that means she will be given your fire and wind elements. The wind element will let her be able to fly faster than any other bird while she is in her owl form, she will be fast enough to make a two-week flight in a day or so as she won't be able to teleport straight away."_** Lupa finished which caused Harry to look at her in surprise at what Hedwig could now do but that didn't stop the whine from Larka.

**_"_****_Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you, you will get the ice element and a small amount of shadow. This will give you the ability to be with Harry from anywhere if he calls. Now since I have taken most of your elemental abilities I will be giving you what you planned when you first did the ritual. As you know the ritual was to turn you into a Lycan and give you its strength and abilities while you were human, but without the weaknesses in either form. But you didn't know that the_** **_Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears and the elixir of life would cause problems with the ritual." _**Lupa said as she watched as Harry lowered his head.

Harry couldn't believe that he and Hermione who was with him when he did it didn't think about the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood would cause problems with the ritual, they didn't even know about the elixir.

**_"_****_Don't worry Harry you're not the first to make the same mistake, a long time ago a man did the same ritual in the light of the full moon as it was to be done. But he didn't take into account that he had been bitten by a rabid wolf earlier that day. His ritual was for a dog but because of the wolf bite it made him into a werewolf, as for the werewolf virus, it was what rabies mutated into. You got off lucky and you can thank the_** **_Phoenix tears and elixir for that as they both heal. Now what I plan to do is grant you what the ritual would have done." _**Lupa said as she got up and walk over to Harry.

She stood in front of Harry before she called on her magic and sent it straight into his body. Harry could feel the magic entering him and filling him with power of a different kind, slowly the magic began to build. When it was finished he was breathing like he had just run a marathon.

Slowly he stood on shaky legs and looked at Lupa who began to talk, **_"It is done, now I will leave. You should know that Hedwig will go through her first burning day soon so that she will become a phoenix, and remember the information from the books about the ritual what it does. Remember the day before the lunar eclipse you need to be near the emergency outpost, 5 miles from here. I can't tell you what time but around dusk. Don't forget Harry if you decided not to go to Westeros I will return everything back to what it was before I entered the cave."_** She said, looking at Hedwig before turning to leave.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Near the Emergency Outpost**

**_1 Month Later…_**

A female scream cut through the snow covered forest, Harry in his wolf form could be seen running towards the scream _'so time's up then, I wonder how this woman will react'_ he thought. Beside him, Larka was keeping pace while Hedwig flew above them as an owl. When Hedwig become a phoenix they found out that she could shift between an owl and a phoenix at will, which gave her the ability to blend in and keep an eye on the humans.

They knew they were close to the outpost, as they could smell the overpowering stench of lust and fear in the air. It was one of the reason that he hated, rapists. As they closed in on the outpost his rage filled emerald-green eyes locked with fearful dark brown belonging to the topless woman before the door was slammed shut. As he got closer he heard another scream and a smacking sound then a body hitting the floor, it made his hackles raise.

As he got to the door he shifted into the Lycan form Lupa granted him.

Leah whimpered in fear as the five men dragged her deeper into the forest, she couldn't believe her friend had betrayed her like. Her earlier screams for his help did nothing to make him help her.

As one of the men got too close to her free leg giving her the chance to lash out with a kick, only to miss and get slapped in the face as a result. She turned her head to look at her old friend, the one who betrayed her. He was the same age her at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair. They had been friends since childhood, but as they grew older he started to lust after her, something that she didn't return which caused a problem between them.

She knew why they had taken, she was next-in-line to be the spiritual leader of her clan and she was also considered to be one of the most beautiful maidens in the entire village. Long silky black hair, dark brown eyes, an angelic face, skin russet in colour and very generous curves. She was 18 years old and a virgin as she was waiting until she found someone she thought was worthy to give her virginity to, because of that she had been turning down men left, right, and centre since she was 13 years old and now her virtue was going to be taken by force by 'some disgusting old evil bastards'.

But she didn't know what frightened her more these men or the fact that she knew they were being hunted, she could feel it out there. She had felt it and caught glimpses of it, her whole life, but when she had reported it to the elders of her tribe they said it didn't exist. There was one other thing she never told anyone were the dreams she had of it, in the dreams she could feel its strength, its power, and ferocity, but for some reason, it draw her to it, even if she was afraid.

It was an emerald-green-eyed, monstrous black wolf standing easily over 6 feet tall in height.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she was pulled into a cabin, when she looked around she saw two dead bodies, and from what she could tell they were from rival tribes.

"Don't worry about them my dear, they're already dead, your friend here made sure of it." The leader said he was a tall Caucasian male, with light brown bordering on yellow eyes, a frail looking body.

"Why are you doing this?" Leah asked, hoping to get out of this.

"Silver my dear, when you're found raped and killed by these two dear departed men. Shawn here will say that he found and killed them while bringing back your used body, he will rally your tribe to go to war with the other tribes. When it is over I will take the women who stayed behind as slaves and the Silver. But don't worry, we will make your last night on earth pleasurable." He said while licking his lips as he moved forward and ripped her shirt and bra off.

This caused her to scream while making her large breasts bounce around, "Yeah, tonight will be fun." He finished before roughly grabbing her right breast and squeezing it painfully while licking the side of her face.

When he let go of her breast and stood up, she stared out the door and her eyes locked onto a set of rage filled emerald-green eyes before the door slammed shut. She looked up fearfully before a scream ripped from her throat, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" only to be backhanded to the ground dazed.

"Take off her pants." The man voice said before someone cut off her pants leaving her wearing only her panties on the floor.

Before they could do anything more the sound of the front door being shattered was heard, the man turned towards the door but wasn't fast enough to stop what was about to happen. A black blur sped across the room and with a single swipe removed a men's throat but the blur was already moving to the next would-be-rapist. A sword swipe made the black blur move to the side before he slashed at the men's leg severing the femoral artery.

He moved towards a man carrying a shotgun, as he brought the gun up and fired. The blur moved out of the way of the first shot and then stood still as the man took a second shot, only for him to move again, but when he moved it was revealed that he had been standing in front of Shawn.

The shot blew a hole in his stomach and dropping him to the ground, seeing that he shot a friendly made the man pause giving the blur enough time to get behind him and grab the shooter by the chin and the back of the head. The moment ended when he felt his head forced to turn and a sudden snap. Harry then turned his eye on the leader who had his own gun pointed at Harry shakenly. Without dropping the body Harry took a step forward, causing the man to fire at him. Harry bought up the body as a shield to hide behind, the man in his terror kept firing until he ran out of bullets.

Harry stepped forward and grabbed the hand holding the gun and hoisted the man up by the limb, the man shaking with fear opened his mouth but before he could talk Harry swiped his claw up through the men chest to his throat before he dropped him to the ground alive and let him bleed out in a slow death.

Turning to the nearly naked woman on the ground to see that she lifted her head before dropping it to the ground as she passed out. Moving forward he looked around the room for anything to cover her up and saw everything was covered in blood. So without wasting any time he shifted back to his four-legged form and bent down as the shadows slowly lifted her up and positioned her on his back before wrapping around her to keep her warm.

When she was completely covered he turned towards the door and ran off towards his cave with Larka who had been guarding the door.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Cave **

When Leah woke next she could feel the pain in her jaw where one of the men hit her, she reached up and touched it only to hiss at the sharp stab of pain. Remembering what happened she bolted up to look around to see where she was, fearing that she was still with those men. Looking around she realized that she was somewhere else, it looked to be a cave. She then looked down at her body only to see that she was sleeping on a bedroll covered in furs, but she was still naked bar her panties. She pulled the furs up to cover her breasts and looked around finding the cave to be lit up with torches and a fire pit in the centre of the room with some rabbits cooking. But the thing that surprised her was at the back of the cave. She could see it because of the torchlight room.

Silver, a large silver vein.

She tore her eyes away from the silver and looked around more to see an indentation in the floor that had scratches around the top of the large bowl shape, as she kept looking around she didn't see anyone. She thought back to what happened but everything after being hit was a hazy, well except for what looked like a bipedal wolf with bright emerald- green eyes. Taking another look around she saw something she missed the first time, it was a path up the side of the cave. Following it, she came to a stop when she saw a large white wolf sitting there with a snowy owl on its back watching her.

"So you're awake." A gruff voice came from behind the fire pit.

Her eyes snapped to the person who spoke, "Yes, where the hell am I?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

He stood and moved around the fire towards her showing that he was only wearing a piece of cloth over his genitals, showing off his broad shoulders and muscular chest, an impressive pair of muscular legs, long shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders and handsome face with bright emerald-green eyes. She couldn't stop the blush from forming on her face or the growing dampness between her legs as she watched him walk.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked seeing his lack of dress, trying to hide how easy his state of dress had made her body heat up.

As he walked towards her his muscles rippling he said, "This cave stays warm all year round, don't you feel it?"

Without realizing it Leah dropped the furs to see how warm it was. And to her surprise, she found it to be incredibly warm, like lying in the sun of a warm summer's day.

Looking towards her saviour as he sat in front of her on a rock that was made to look like a chair, not realizing that she was still uncovered she stated, "So, you saved me," she paused seeing him nod, "Why?" she asked.

"A couple of reasons, and I won't lie to you. First, I was asked to by Lupa," when she heard the name she gasped, he replied with a nod, "second I would have done it anyway as I despise rapists, and third was they would have used your rape and death to started a war to get the silver around here and destroyed my home."

Hearing his reasons she stopped to think, _'He saved me but how? I didn't see him there, so how can he be trusted, also if he did save me he did it for his own reasons. The fact that he was asked by Lady Lupa must mean he is somewhat of a good man. So should I be thankful for him for saving me? …yes, but how do I repay him?_' Then a thought came to mind as her eyes travelled over his body, _'Well I could do that,' _came a thought from part of her mind she tried to hide, _'I know that every man in the village wants to bed me for one reason or another, but they don't interest me that way. On top of that he is pretty hot, but could I really do that? I'm still a virgin. Yeah, so what better way to lose it then to a total hunk of a man who most likely has lots and lots of experience with having sex.'_

"How did you save me then? Because I'm sure I saw a bipedal wolf. Not a human?" she asked.

"I can turn into one." He said as his arm shifted into a black-furred arm with claws that were retractable and back.

Seeing this she knew he was telling the truth, and for some reason, her body was shouting at her that he was the one she was waiting for so she decided she would offer herself to him. Besides, she was sick of guys trying to sleep with her like she was some prize.

What they both didn't realize was that him seeing her sitting there naked from the waist up had gotten to Harry and he started pumping out pheromones, making her push passed her near rape.

He watched as she pulled the furs back and stood, before making her way towards him swaying her hip as she walked. He sat there watching her hips move and her large exposed breasts bounce, his mouth started to water the closer she got. When she was standing in front of him she looked down at him and noticed his cock had started to get hard, she looked him in the eyes and leant in and gave him a soul searing kiss.

As she kissed him, she heard a growl from the white wolf behind them. Before Harry could break the kiss and reprimand Larka they heard the soft patter of paws, pulling away they both look to the entrance way and saw another larger white wolf. This one Harry knew to be Lupa, Harry watched as Lupa walked passed him with a nod and moved up and laid beside Larka who had stopped growling. Before Harry could say anything he heard Lupa's voice in his head.

**_"_****_Continue Harry I want to watch you dominate my priestess."_**

"Harry?" Came the questioning voice of Leah.

Looking away from Lupa and back at Leah he gave his answer, "Just an old friend."

"Well where were we?" she asked before kissing him again. As she moaned from the kiss she was glad she had practiced, sure just because she didn't want a date or bed any men around her village didn't mean she never practiced kissing. After all, there were plenty of women in her tribe to practice and experiment with. Even her own sister.

When she broke the kiss she moved down to the side of his neck placing kisses and she went, before resting her cheek against his and whispering into his ear, "I think I need to reward you." Before going back to kissing his neck. As she slowly made her way down his neck to his chest, stopping only to kiss and suck on his nipples before kneeling down as moved down his abs, coming to a stop at the tented piece of cloth.

Looking up into his eyes she reaches beneath the cloth and wrapped her hand around the hard piece of flesh, causing him to moan but not look away from her eyes.

When she took hold of his cock she didn't know if she made the right choice, as it felt too big and was likely going to split her in half. She used one hand to untie the cloth and got her first look at his cock and didn't even try to stop her moan, but she was also looking at it in worry. She had seen some of the males of her tribe naked before while swimming naked in the summer months, but this was different. It was much bigger, it looked about 11 inches and was thick enough around that her fingers didn't touch, and the balls he had were the sizes of plums or bigger, reaching up to cup them she was surprised how heavy they felt. Every though it was her first time and she was scared she knew she was going to enjoy this.

**Lemon**

She looked him in the eyes as her head descended and for the first time her lips enveloped his cock, her mouth was wet and warm.

**(Warning lemon ahead. I have removed most of the explicit contain before posting on this site.)**

Her hair hung in her face as she felt him bite into her shoulder marking her as his, making her feel her orgasm enveloping her as a primal scream was wrenched from her lungs. Again and again, the guttural cry rents the air until her hoarse voice began to give out.

Leah looked down at herself, impaled on the beast's gargantuan cock it was building pressure in her abdomen from the enormous amount of cum being pumped into her womb. As her body shook from the force of her orgasm she passed out to the feeling of his cum filling her. Like a puppet with its strings cut her body went limp, feeling her out cold Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter before standing. Her limp body staying straight up only because of his hands and his cock wedged all the way inside her.

**Lemon End**

As he turned around he sat down on the bed facing the fire as Leah fall back against his chest making her come around. When she did she felt her back against his hard chest and soft fur, she glanced over her shoulder, it was then she saw the already healed bite mark, looking him in the eye as she was too exhausted to talk, she silently asked about the already healed bite mark.

"It shows that you're mine." He growled possessively after changing his vocal cords to as close to a human as he could, as she seemed to shrink down with no energy she got a laugh from him, which made her raise another eyebrow, so with an answer that scared and excited her, "What do you think we are done yet?" he bark out with laugh, before starting to bounce her on his cock again.

As heard Leah begin to moan and thrash around in pleasure he chanced a look at Lupa only to see her watching them without looking away.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Leah winced as she walked with a pronounced limp from the pounding she had received yesterday, they had spent the rest of the day and nearly all the night rutting like animals. When she woke up she couldn't actually walk until Harry healed her, but he couldn't heal all her aches and pains leaving her still a bit sore, but she had to admit it was a pleasant soreness. She came to a stop at the top of a small hill just outside her home, she looked over her shoulder at the man who had saved her.

Looking at his face and remembering what he told her last night, "So you're leaving now?" she asked.

"No, it will be later tonight." He replied, surprising himself at how close he felt to her.

"Then let me give you a parting gift." She said, walking up to him and undoing his pants and pushing them down as she dropped to her knees.

**Mild Sexual Situation**

Harry gasped as he felt the cold air around his cock and balls, she leaned over and lowered her mouth down onto his soft cock, slowly bringing it to life in the cold air. When she made him hard she took him into her mouth and didn't stop, not even when his crown pushed into her throat and his shaft followed.

They made sure she got plenty of practice yesterday.

She didn't stop until the tip of her nose touched his pelvis, she quickly drew back, leaving her saliva coating his cock. He could feel her hot breath on the head of his cock, causing pleasure to run through his veins. Taking him into her mouth again, he could feel her warmth around him again as she started bobbing her head on his cock, her hand was working the lower part of his shaft using her spit as lubricant, her throat gripping and convulsing around him every time she took him deep, and her tongue caressing him.

Leah moaned as she picked up her pace, in just one night she had started falling in love with having his cock in her mouth, something she would do for no other man from now on. She increased her suction and squeezed her plump lips tightly around him, driving Harry crazy, he could feel his balls tightening.

She brought her other hand that had been in the snow up and cupped his balls sending shivers through his body. Then she impaled her throat on his cock one more time, her dark red lips resting at the base of his shaft. Causing Harry to let out a harsh groan of satisfaction as his hot cum rocketed from his balls through his cock and deep into Leah's throat, which tightened around him as she swallowed his cum as quickly as she could, milking him for everything he had.

**Mild Sexual Situation End**

When he finished coming she slowly slid his cock from her mouth, never once breaking eye contact. When he was fully out of her mouth she cleaned up his cock and balls before standing up and stepping back and giving him a sad look.

Breathing hard Harry bent down and pulled up his pants when he has dressed again he looked a Leah to see the look of sadness on her face. Stepping forward he wrapped her in a hug, as she started to sob into his chest. He was again surprised at how much he had come to care for this woman in only one night, maybe it was because she was the first human he had contact with in over fifty years or maybe it was because she was a beautiful woman, he didn't know but he did know that he would miss her.

As he had made his decision to go.

He continued to hold her until she had finished crying before he let her go and took a step back, he looked at her tear stricken face and gave a sad smile. He opened his mouth to talk but she beat him to it by jumping forward and capturing his lips in a bittersweet kiss, as their tongues duel she tried to push her feelings into him, letting him know how much she would miss him. She wasn't in love with him, but if he was staying it might have led to that.

Breaking the kiss she looked up at his face before saying, "Goodbye Harry Potter." And with a small peck on the lips and a sad tearful smile she turned and walked away.

As she began to walk down to her home, she didn't look back knowing that would make it harder on both of them.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Outside the Cave**

**_"_****_So you have agreed I take it? And you're ready to go?"_** a voiced asked from behind him.

Turning around Harry saw Lupa standing there, walking forward he spoke. "Yes, let's do this."

Nodding her head she stood in front of him, she looked at him to see his hand on Larka side and Hedwig in her phoenix form on his shoulder. Before she sent him she needed to tell him somethings.

**_"_****_Very well, but First I'm giving you your Unspeakable trunk to take with you. But I have removed all the advanced technology in it, it still has most of the magical equipment in it but the things like the guns, the muggle technology that ran off magic, most of the books from the muggle world. But I leave your broom, I only made it so if it leaves the trunk it will lose its magic." She said getting a nod from him, "Now when you need the trunk, say the password that opens it aloud and it will appear, but when you do it will not be able to disappear after you do. Secondly, you will be reborn with all your memories, and be at the mental capacity you are now, so be prepared for some long years. But that doesn't mean your body won't act like a child or a teenager's." _**She finished.

"Wait, I have noticed I still have some of my other elemental powers. Why is that?" he asked, as he found out that he could still use a small amount of wind when he was pissed and fire when he was trying to light some firewood.

Looking at him like he should already know that answer, when she saw he was still waiting for her answer she sighed, **_"As I told you when we took away your immortality, I couldn't take all of it without killing you. The same applies to your elements, we took most of it but not all, you might but able to regain your wind, fire, and ice elements but it will take time and it won't be what it once was. Does that answer your question?"_** she asked, getting a nod in return.

**_"_****_Are you ready?"_** she asked, getting a nod in return.

When she saw he was ready she brought her magic to the surface and started a long chant in a language he couldn't understand. Slowly he felt a build-up of magic surrounding him, he could feel it wrap around each of his limbs and move through his chest. He could hear Larka whining and Hedwig starting to screech, as it started to get painful. As her chanting grew and the magic built, he saw two other figures appear around him and the magic and voices join Lupa, causing the pressure and pain to raise three-fold.

As the magic got to its peak Harry's head snapped back and he let out a howl to match the one in his werewolf form, beside him Larka howls and Hedwig screech joined his. Looking up with pain filled eyes the last thing he saw was the lunar eclipses.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Leah's Home**

Laying on her bed Leah looked out the window at the start of the lunar eclipses she couldn't help but think back to her time with Harry. When she returned she was greeted by her worried and crying family, when she told them what happened they were furious. She told them about a wolf saving her and they left it at that, it was only her Mother that caught the look when she mentioned the wolf that made her blush. As her mind started to go drown in the animalistic memories she heard a howl so loud it woke everyone in the village. Jumping out of bed and running to the window, she looked up at the moon and saw a bright white light and couldn't help but murmur, "Goodbye Harry." As she rubbed her mate mark as a tear slid down her cheek.

She stood there naked staring at the moon as the eclipses faded and the moonlight came through her window bathing her in a single beam of moonlight.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Outside the Cave**

**_"_****_It's done,"_** Lupa said to the other two figures.

One in a hooded cloak that blocked all attempts to see its sex answered in a hollow voice, **_"Yes, he will do well there. I have also retaken the Hallows for the child, but I have left him with mark and the ability to turn invisible as he already knew how to perform magic windlessly."_**

_"And the young woman?"_ Asked the woman in a green robe as she nodded her head.

**_"_****_She is safe for now,"_** Lupa answered.

The green robed one spoke, _"She will need to be guarded and so will their child." _

**_"_****_I know and I have the perfect guardian for her,"_** Lupa said, before opening her mouth and a green and black ball fly out and started to take form. First four legs, then a large torso and then it's head when it started to become solid it took the form of Harry's wolf right down to the red lightning bolt above the eye. **_"I took this form, Harry Potter, as I returned his mind to him, it's some of the wolf's instincts. If I didn't they would have overrun his mind after he was reborn, it has his memories and some of his magic so it can transform, but only into his Lycan form. It or should I say he, will stay with her but not be able to take on a human form, this way he will protect her and his child. And after watching them last night I wouldn't be surprised if she takes him as her lover, after all, Harry Potter did bite her so now she will become a Lycan, and their son will carry on magic and the Peverell family line for you."_** Lupa finished, as she looked at the one in the green robe when she said magic and the hooded one when she said the Peverell family.

The one in green looked at Lupa and asked, _"Will the Lycan know he is a clone?"_

**_"_****_No,"_** Lupa answered shaking her head, **_"he thinks it didn't work as he chose half way through not to go, I will also make a clone of Larka and Hedwig that way it will believable, but as a punishment for breaking our deal after he accepted he can no longer be able to become human again. But because he saved the young woman he was allowed to live in this form." _**

_"__I accept this."_ Said the green robed one.

**_"_****_So do I, now I must leave I have duties to perform."_** The hooded one said, before disappearing.

_"__I do as well," _said the green robes one before she disappeared.

Lupa took one look around before turning to the wolf and giving it a nod. She watched as it took off toward the woods as a white wolf and a white phoenix faded into view beside it as they disappeared into the forest.

With one last look at the moon, she said, **_"Get ready Harry Potter, Winter is coming."_** Before running off into the forest.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Westeros – Winterfell **

**_Year 284. After the Conquest…_**

"AAAHHHHHH," a scream of pain echoed around the room, from a young auburn haired woman.

"Push, Lady Stark. Just a little more as I can see the head." The midwife said, from between the young woman's legs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Lady Stark screamed, as she pushed.

As she fell back on the bed breathing hard she heard the scream of a baby, opening her eyes she was greeted by the midwife passing her the child.

Looking down at the baby she saw it was a boy, as she raised her hand to brush the baby's face she was surprised to be greeted by a pair of glowing grey eyes with an emerald green tint in them. She looked at the child as more contraction started before saying, "As agreed upon with My Lord Husband, welcome to Winterfell Harold Stark."

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Underground Room**

**Year 297, After the Conquest. (****_One year before A Game of Thrones.)_**

Harry was brought out of his memories by the feel of a pair of hands on his chest. Looking down he saw his Mother looking back him and moving together simultaneously. Not breaking eye contact Harry slowly rotated his hips. He watched has his Mother turned her head one way then the next. Before looking back up at him.

Catelyn woke to the feel of a cock slowly moving deep inside her and her unconscious rocked to his rhythm, when she opened her eyes she saw not the face of her husband but the face of ten and three nameday old son. She looked at his face to see he was lost in thought but was still thrusting inside her, not breaking stride. She watched as his muscles flexed as he held himself above her, she lay there not knowing what to do. Her memories of their lovemaking came to her. The feeling of finally having a cock inside of her after so long drove her into a lust filled state.

She remembered watching her son fuck both his sisters after he had just finished fucking her, then when he was done with them she had sucked his cock back to it harden state before she had ridden him a second time, telling him that she would be wanting him again and that she would bare him a child. It both upset and excited her. She was upset that she had given in to her lust and bedded with her son, betraying her vows and sinning in the eyes of the Seven. But it also made her body heat up by the fact that she had done it as well.

But she was still worried about breaking her vows to her Lord Husband and the fact that it was with her son.

Catelyn raised her hands and placed them on her son's chest causing him to open his eyes and look down at her, she didn't stop moving her hip in time with his. Breaking eye contact she looking left to see Sansa curled up asleep she then turned to the right and saw Arya laying on her stomach asleep both were naked. She turned back to her son to see that he hadn't stopped looking at her. Still feeling his gentle thrusts she looked at her son and started to push on his chest to make him stop and move away.

"Harry you have to stop." She said, only getting a confused look-back, "You have to stop and pull out so we can talk."

Harry looked at his Mother not sure why she was telling him to stop and pull out after she said she would want more. But it sounded like she was changing her mind, "Why?" he asked, as he stopped thrusting.

"We have to talk before we go any further." She said, realizing that she might have made a mistake last night.

Harry seeing the unsure look on his Mother's face decided to do as she asked if she wanted to stop he would as he wouldn't force her. Slowly he started to pull out, he made sure to take his time as he didn't know if he would get the chance to feel the velvet walls of his Mother ever again. So he was going to make sure to memorise the feeling.

**Lemon**

**(Warning lemon ahead. I have removed most of the explicit contain before posting on this site.)**

**Lemon End**

Slowly as his movements came to a stop they broke their kiss panting hard, tiredly he rested his head on her voluptuous heaving breasts and looked at his Mother's flushed face and couldn't help but want her again. And from the look in her eyes, she wanted him as well.

Catelyn watched her son look at her with desire, she wanted him, no needed him. When she returned to Winterfell she would make sure they had time to themselves even if they had to use the shrine of the Seven to get it.

Moaning, "Mmmm that was wonderful Harry, but I think we should get up and bathe. While we are doing that we will talk."

"Ok." He said as she slowly withdrew his cock from his Mother's molten pussy, earning a moan of disappointment from her. He slowly stood giving her a good look at his body.

Catelyn watched as Harry withdrew his cock and couldn't help but moan in both pleasure and loss. She watched him stand before following him out of bed when she was standing she ran her hand down his body before planting a small kiss on his lips before turning heading toward the washroom.

Harry watched as his Mother started to leave the room, he turned to look at his sisters to see that they hadn't woken by their lovemaking.

"Are you coming to Harry?" he heard, turning her saw his Mother waiting for him, when she glanced over her shoulder she gave him a seductive smile showing him she knew what she was doing, and what he would do to her later.

Without a backwards glance he slowly walked towards his Mother. As he followed her, he watches as she walked adding more of a sway to her naked hips, teasing and enticing him to take her before she disappeared into the bathing room.

**Harry's shadow wolf animagus form: ****kiradykes' **_**Rise of the Lycans, and **_**The Dark Dragen's**_**Animagus Mishap!**_**(8673659)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Wolf King**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.

Ok, I'm uploading this but for some reason the word count is showing more than I wrote so I don't know if there are things wrong with this chapter or not. If you see a mistake point it out nicely please so I can find out how it happened.

**This chapter contains heavy smut so you have been warned.**

**Chapter 3**

Catelyn sat down and started to relax in the hot spring water looking at the doorway waiting for her son to come through. She knew what she was doing was wrong but now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit, she didn't want to give it up. She now knew what a passionate man was like in bed and not meaning to disrespect her Lord Husband but they both wed for duty, not love so there was no real passion in their marital bed. When she saw the way her son looked at her with eyes full of passion, love, and desire it made her feel like the most desirable women in the world.

Every time she felt his large cock spear inside her body, stretching her pussy wonderfully, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself next time. As she caressed her large, heavy full breasts covering them in soap she thought back to how enthusiastic he was from start to the finish and how he didn't stop until he spilled himself deep inside her and she had her own release. Unlike her Lord husband who sometimes couldn't make her find release when they were together.

She was looking forward to what could be the next couple of days as she knew until the storm passes her and her daughters would be able to have him freely, but when they returned to Winterfell they would have to sneak around. But she wasn't going to give up her son's delicious cock now.

Catelyn was broken from her thought as her son can walking into the room, his cock still hard as a lance jutting out in front of him for her to see and his heavy cum filled balls swinging from side to side as he walked towards her. The smile the spread across her face was a cross between a woman waiting to be fucked again and a proud Mother that had watched as her baby boy grows into a strong and handsome young man.

And this young man was going to fuck his Mother again, that was something she was going to make sure happened often.

As Harry walked into the room he saw his Mother running her soapy hands over her body as she watched him enter, the sight of her doing this made his cock throb. As he got closer, Catelyn reached her hand out for her son to take.

"Come in Harry, the water is amazing." She said, holding her hand out.

Reaching out, he grasped her right hand with his left and slowly stepped into the spring. As he got in he was pulled in front of his Mother who was sitting down on the step looking up at him, his large cock only an inch away from her face. When he looked down, he saw that his Mother was looking up at him with a smirk on her face. Before he could say a word, she leant forward and ran her tongue over the head of his cock, licking their combined cum off the tip, causing him to groan.

"Does that fell good sweetling?" she asked, her voice thick with desire.

"Yess," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Looking up into his eyes Catelyn leant forward again and pressed her lips to the head on his cock in a kiss, keeping eye contact she opened her mouth and slid his head into her mouth, her tongue running around the tip. He moved his right hand to the top of her head to try and get her to take more of him in her mouth but found himself blocked by her own hand. She looked him in the eye with a small glare telling him to not move his hands while continuing to caress his cock with her mouth.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but whine like a puppy.

Taking him out of her mouth but continued to stroke him she said, "Now, don't worry Harry I will continue but you're not allowed to touch me as I do this." As her eyes darkened before opening her mouth wide taking his throbbing shaft back inside her mouth and cupping his cum filled balls.

Harry closed his eyes as his mother's mouth engulfed him completely, something he wasn't sure she would do. His mother really started to suck hard, her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed as she slurped and sucked her own flesh and blood's manhood.

Catelyn couldn't believe how the last day or so had played out, all ending here and now with her sucking on her son's glorious erection, each time she took him in her mouth thrilled her more and more. The perverted incestuous act was making her pussy throb, but it was the taste of her son's thick semen that she craved right now. So taking her hands away from his shaft and balls she grabbed his clenching arse and pulled him sharply towards her.

"Mmmmm," she moaned wantonly as her lips quickly slid down over the head of his bulbous crown, then as her mouth moved down his large shaft she felt every vein and ridge until her nose was resting against his pelvis and his entire cock was down her throat.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk," Harry groaned as his eyes closed, the intense pleasure of his mother's mouth and throat enveloped him.

When she didn't start moving straight away, he looked down to see why only to be meet with her blue lust filled eyes.

Seeing that her son was now looking, Catelyn dug her fingernails into his arse cheeks and pulled him away while moving her head back, when only the tip was left in she forcefully pulled his hips back towards her face as hard as she could. Ramming his engorged manhood down her throat again, before she repeated what she did again and again, and with each repeat, he could feel her full, soft breasts bounce and then squash against his thighs.

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh were heard around the room mixed with Harry's moans.

"Oh Mother, that's so good," Harry moaned. He looked down at her as she continued to feverishly ram his cock down her throat, he watched her lips slide over the veins of his cock and could feel his balls slapping against her chin.

Watching the saliva and pre-cum leaking from the corners of her tightly stretched mouth trickling nastily down both sides of her chin while listening to the sounds of her slurping and gurgling while feeling her drive him into her mouth and throat were too much for Harry.

"BY THE GODS, MOTHER...I'M CUMMING…FUCKKKKK!" Harry cried to the heavens as he felt his pulsing erection throb as the first rush of his seed sped up his shaft and spilled into her mouth, he couldn't help but reach out and grab her head as he slammed his hips forward.

"Mmmmm," Catelyn moaned in delight as she felt her mouth fill with her son's thick essence shuddering at the taste, as she swallowed she felt his hand latch onto her head and his hips slam into her face, driving his cock down her throat before continuing to spill himself down her throat. She opened her eyes and looked up at her son with fury clearly written on her face.

As Harry's orgasm finished he looked down at his mother only to be met with her glaring at him, quickly releasing her head he watched as Catelyn slowly withdraw him from her throat. When she had fully released his cock he opened his mouth to talk but was cut off when she grabbed his balls and squeezed painfully.

"You were told not to touch me as I was sucking your cock, Harry," she snapped at him.

Wincing he tried to defend himself, "I apologize mother, but I was overwhelmed in the moment."

Glaring at him she responded, "Well, the next time when I ask you to do something you better do it or it will be the last time we do something like this ever again." She stated.

"Very well mother." He said, knowing that it was best to listen to his mother.

Before any more could be said, Catelyn released his balls with a sigh then smiled at him, "The reason why I'm upset Harry is that I wanted to taste your cum and you denied me my treat." Before she brought her finger up and gathered her son's seed that ran down her chin. When she had wiped all his cum up, she looked at her coated fingers before glancing up at Harry with a seductive smile on her face.

"Mmmm," she purred, before sucking the last of it off her fingers, "I love the taste of your cum, Harry, and I will have some more later." She finished.

Sitting back against a smooth rock and picking up the soap again she looked at her son, she could see the sweat on his body from their earlier activities and the heat of the spring she motioned for him to sit in between her spread legs with a simple, "Sit."

Hearing that, Harry sat between her legs, when he was seated Catelyn lathered the soap and began to wash his back. Absent-mindedly washing her son's back she began thinking about how things had changed, there were so many things to consider now. What she would do when she saw Ned next, would she be able to hide what they had done well enough, were they going to continue and if so how, would Sansa be able to hide how she feels about her brother, would Arya even try to hide it, what will happen when one of his sisters get married or when he gets married, and when will she let him get them pregnant or does she even what another child.

As she thought about having another child this time with her son she felt her pussy clench with desire.

"Mother?" came Harry voice, when she looked at him she could see him looking over his shoulder, worry on his face.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer, are you alright?" he asked, turning slightly his hand coming to rest on her inner thigh.

Seeing the look of worry she realized she knew some of the answers already, yes, she was going to continue this with her son fully.

"It's nothing Harry, I was just lost in thought," she said as she reached over and pulled him back to her by his shoulder and started to wash his chest, her body draped over him, her breasts pushing into his back.

"About what?"

"About you, about me, about your sisters and about all of us. This isn't going to be easy, we are betraying your father with what we are doing. Not to mention committing incest which is a sin in the eyes of the Seven and the Old Gods. So I want you to be sure that this is what you really want because we can leave it now the way it is and pray for our sins to be forgiven and be done with it. But if you decide to continue then know that we will be judged harshly when the time comes." Catelyn said, speaking her own thoughts about how the Gods will see them.

Hearing this, Harry sat there relaxing to the feeling of his mother's hands slide across his abs and chest, thinking about what was worrying his mother more the fact that they were being unfaithful or the incest. If it was them being unfaithful he knew that they were betraying his father, his mother's husband, but Harry also knew that his father only married his mother for duty. Yes, they have come to love each other but they aren't in love with each other. He could see it in both of them sometimes, like how Ron and Hermione were or how Bill and Fleur became, they loved each other but somethings got between them and they just stayed together for duty.

Or if it was from the fact that they were related, he knew that when dealing with incest there were things to worry about. But one other thing he knew was that magic would negate all problems for the first and second generations. Meaning as long as he didn't get his granddaughter at the earliest pregnant there wouldn't be any real side effects. As for the act itself, he never really had a problem with it as even when he was Harry Potter, he looked at things differently, mostly because of the way the wizard world work and the fact that he lived by anything the Dursleys did, he should do the opposite.

It didn't help with both the adultery and incest that when Ron's jealousy hit after he divorced Ginny and with the fact that he and Hermione were working together, it didn't take long for them to begin sleeping together. At first, he looked at her as his sister but he was surprised that when they started sleeping together she would often call out for him "her brother" to fuck her. Who knew Hermione had a brother/sister fetish. The same thing happened with Fleur.

Things changed when Bill started taking more jobs overseas leaving her with only her sister just after Victoire was born. He would often stop by before his divorce to visit and help out, but after his divorce and while training, he would be there when she was down and it came to a head the day when the three of them were drinking and ended up in bed together. It surprised him that Fleur and Gabrielle started kissing each other like they had done it before, then they dragged him into her marital bed. It was something that continued until Fleur and Gabrielle died.

It didn't end at just Fleur, Hermione, and Gabrielle, when Rose Weasley and later Dominique Weasley both turned 17-years-old they rocked up on his door wearing nothing but a coat and boots to seduce him (which took little effort), the fact that they both called out for their "Daddy" to fuck them during those nights didn't stop him. It was a month later on his next birthday after Dominique turned 17 he found out they were his daughters, which even then never stopped them or their mothers returning to his bed.

So again the fact that they were being unfaithful and having incest didn't bother him, but he wanted to make sure his Mother and sisters felt the same.

"I know we will be judged harshly for both the adultery and the incest but I would rather be happy in this life with you, Sansa and Arya even knowing I might not reach the heavens." He said, wanting her to know that he would rather have the chance with them. "Which reason seems to be worrying you more?" he asked.

Catelyn was silent for a few minutes, she was not really sure which one did worry her more. Yes, she was breaking her vows but Ned had already broken them before her, so she didn't think it was as bad as if she broke them first. Sure it sounded petty but it was the truth. As for the incest, she loved her children, yes that was not a reason as most mothers' loved their children and this wasn't something she had planned. The crime had already been committed so there was no reason to stop now, that along with the way he felt inside and looked at her made her feel loved instead of just someone doing their duty.

As for any children they had, she had read some books that Harry had managed to acquire from some merchants about magic and in one of them it showed that if one was strong enough in magic, it would prevent any defects in children birthed by incest as long as they do not come from too many generations of incest. That was what caused the problem with the Targaryen's, they had too many ancestors born from incest for their magic to fight the damage.

Knowing he was waiting for an answer, "To be honest, I see no real point in worrying about it now." She said as she continued to bathe his body.

Turning his head again to see if she believed that, he was surprised by the look of forced acceptance on her face showing that she did, but only reluctantly, it made him curious as why she believed that, "Why?"

"Because it has already happened and we can't change that. The breaking of my marital vow could have been avoided if we stopped when I tried to slide off you the first time but after Sansa and Arya impaled me on you again, I knew that I wasn't going to stop even if I wanted too as if felt too good. The first time you entered me could have been explained away as an accident as we were both asleep, but the time after that couldn't be." Catelyn said, trying to explain her reasoning to him and herself.

When Harry heard the accident part he had to withhold his snort and laughter, as it reminded him of a Bruce Willis movie he watched. Bruce caught his wife in the movie cheating on him and being told it just happened, and he asked, "What, did you trip, slipped on the floor and accidently stuck your dick in my wife." For some reason, Harry could see his father asking that, before he cut off his head that is.

Catelyn continued without knowing her son's thoughts of his past, "And as for the incest, since it has already happened like the breaking of my marital vows, in the eyes of the Seven there is no changing it. If I had really wanted to I could have stopped it right then and there, but a part of me wanted it after I saw the look of love and lust in your eyes. Something that your father's eyes don't have." She finished before silently moving her hands down her son's stomach to his cock and starting to wash it getting a groan from him.

"I'll admit, I'm a proud woman Harry and seeing that look of lust and love in your eyes fed that pride. The look of lust from my son made something in me want to see it again and again, to see it in your eyes as you fucked me while I drove you to completion made me feel like a woman without equal. So I have accepted it, not fully but I know that I can't go back and some part of me doesn't want to." She finished before placing the soap beside her and starting to stroke his cock.

Harry groaned again as Catelyn pushed her breasts harder into his back, she began stocking his cock faster while she placed kisses on his neck and whispered in his ear, "That doesn't mean I will stop praying to them, it just means that every time you fuck me and your sisters I will pray for them forgive us." She finished as she cupped his balls.

"So, that means that we will continue when we return to Winterfell?" he asked with a moan as he reached over and grabbed onto a rock on the side of the spring.

Before Catelyn could answer she heard the sound of feet heading their way, looking over she watched as her naked daughters walked into the room. Upon seeing their brother, Arya opened her mouth to call his name, lust clearing showing in her eyes. But before she could speak Catelyn pierced her with a look, seeing the look their mother was giving them they both kept quiet, with a pointed look across from her Catelyn directed them where to sit.

"Yes, we will continue." she said, while looking at her daughters, "But we will have to be careful, we will have to hide the fact that we are lovers so that means no inappropriate touching where we could be seen," she said, before bitting and whispering into his ear just loud enough for Sansa and Arya to hear, "That means, No discreet touches, No fondling your sisters or my body in the open, No licking, No sucking and No kissing where we can be seen, No having one of us open our dresses so you can suck our breasts, No having one of us drop to our knees and sucking your rock hard cock, No bending us over and fucking us for everyone in Winterfell to watch and No making me ride your hard cock until you spill your thick cum in my womb and get me pregnant for all the North to see." Catelyn finished and with each word Catelyn felt her lust climb as she frantically stroked her son's hard cock, soon she was meet with the harsh cry of her son cumming in her hand.

As she looked over his shoulder she couldn't help but admire the amount of cum her son was spurting into the water, she then heard the sound of something being crushed beside her, looking next to her she found Harry's hand had crushed a rock. Something that she had seen him do before.

While his mother was stroking his hard cock, Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing and with every word pictures popped into his mind, when his mother got to the bending them over and then having her ride him so that everyone could see them, he thrust his hips to meet her strokes before spilling himself into her hand. After he finished cumming he slumped against his mother, breathing heavily.

Sansa and Arya watched as they mother played with their brother's cock and brought him to climax in front of them, they can't help but lick their suddenly dry lips wishing that they were in her place.

"Mmmm, was that was good Harry? I'm glad your magic lets you cum so much otherwise we are going to drain you dry before we leave." She said, before looking up her daughters, "You both heard what I said?" she asked leaning back and pulling Harry into her lap so he was hard up against her clit and resting her head on his shoulder while slowly running her nails around his stomach.

"Yes mother," both Sansa and Arya said at the same time.

"Good, remember we are going to have to be careful, if anyone sees us do anything remotely inappropriate together they will inform your Lord Father. As it is I will have to lie to him about what happened here and you three will have to make sure your stories match mine. That means Sansa, you will have to hide how you feel about your brother and Arya, I know that you won't care if anyone finds out about you and Harry but in this case, you will have to make sure to hide this from everyone." Catelyn said sternly making sure her daughters knew how serious this is.

"So does that mean I can't sleep in his room anymore?" Sansa asked, looking at Harry who was looking relaxed in their mother's lap.

Catelyn was not surprised by this question as it has been an ongoing argument for a while, every time she caught the two in bed she would have this talk with her, "Sansa, you shouldn't be sleeping in his bed at all, that's how rumours start. You will need to stop doing that now more the ever, as you wouldn't just be sleeping like you would have before, now you will want to fuck him while you're there, so yes Sansa you are going to have to stop sleeping in his bed." Catelyn finished trying to make Sansa see that she would have to hide more than ever.

Seeing the downtrodden look on his twin's face Harry slipped forward in his mother's lap when he was seated better he opened his arms. Sansa seeing Harry's open arms moved across the spring and almost fell into his arms. She buried her head into the side of his neck and placed small kisses against his skin as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly and his cock press into the side of her stomach. She knew even now this is the place she wanted to be, this was the place she wanted to stay.

Oh, how she wished she could stay here just her, Harry, their mother, and even Arya. Yes, she would miss her brothers and her Father but she would have her Harry with her and that was enough for her. When she heard songs and ballads about Knights and Princes she would always picture them looking and acting like Harry, she had watched him practice with a sword and bow. The way he moved while wielding them and the way he acted when he wasn't showed her how good of a man he was. More than once she and her friend Jeyne Poole sat and watched him play with the children around Winterfell and more than once Jeyne had commented that he will make a fine father.

The last time she made that comment she couldn't help but feel angry at her friend for her thoughts when she looked, she had seen the look that Jeyne was giving Harry and when she visit her later unannounced she had caught her friend moaning his name as she pleasured herself. It was something that upset her more than she wanted to admit, even now while she was in his arms she felt the feeling of jealousy rear up inside of her. Pushing it down she tried to sink into his body as much as she could.

Arya watched Harry comfort Sansa and couldn't help but want to feel that as well, she had always looked up to him. He had been there to comfort her when she had a nightmare about The Others or about marrying some boy. The one time she went to Robb he told her to leave as he had just got back from drinking with Theon while Theon had been whoring, after that she made her way to Harry and he didn't even hesitate to pull her into bed with him. She had spent the night sleeping beside him after telling him what happened, after that if she ever had nightmares again she went to his bed.

A couple of times she had crawled into his bed when he was as naked as his nameday but she still wrapped his arms around her body and went to sleep.

But he didn't just do those things for her, he was also the one who taught her to shoot a bow, how to use a dagger, and how to hide from people. He would sneak her out of the boring lessons with Old Nan and cover for her when she was in trouble, a number of times he did that without worrying about being in trouble himself shocked her. Those were the nights that she would crawl into his bed with him and the first night after he did that she went to his bed, only to find Sansa there and that had made her mad for some unknown reason.

That didn't stop her from joining them, she was just happy that she woke up and hid before their mother came in and Sansa got in trouble. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had been holding his cock in her sleep.

So now watching him comfort Sansa made her feel that she should be in his arms in her place. Both Harry and Catelyn saw the look on Arya's face and not wanting her to feel left out Harry shifted Sansa to his left thigh and beckoned Arya over to join them before their mother could.

Arya couldn't help but grin as Harry called her over, quickly swimming over to him, she was caught by his open arm and brought into a hug as well. She could feel Sansa's legs hit hers before she was squashed against their chests, she could feel her right nipple rub against Sansa's before Sansa's arm pulled her tighter into her. After that, she felt her Mother's arms join the hug and pull them towards her.

Time past as they just sat there thinking, it wasn't until Sansa quietly asked a question she had been dreading to hear answered.

"Mother, what do we do when Father wants us to marry?"

"I do not know, Sansa." Catelyn sighed, not knowing how they would be able to continue when that happened, "Your father and I have spoken about this but we never came to a decision about it, Harry was closer to having a match made for him than you two were."

"WHAT!" Sansa and Arya cried out as they looked at their mother in shock.

"No you can't, it's not fair he's mine, I don't want him to marry some-some girl. He's staying with me," Sansa cried out, only to be cut off by Arya.

"Us, he is staying with us. He is ours, no one else's." Arya shouted joining her sister, but not before giving Sansa a glare for calling Harry her's.

The whole time Harry stayed quiet, he knew what his mother was talking about. They had spoken to him about making a match for him, even though he was against it as he was of the opinion that he should choose his own wife, the idea of him having a weak wife pissed the wolf part of him off. The very idea of having a slip of a wife was something that made him rage inside. When he first found out, he turned around and walked out of the room and went for a run as a wolf. That day he stalked and killed a large doe just to calm himself down.

When he returned the next day they demanded to know where he was, his only reply was he went hunting to calm down before he said something unbecoming. He was sure his father saw the wolf lurking behind his eyes that day.

It had been kept quite from his sister and only Robb and Jon knew that his parents were looking for a match for him, Robb didn't mind as he knew this was bound to happen to Harry sooner or later. Jon though thought that it was a bad idea as he knew Harry the best and knew Harry wanted a woman to challenge him, someone, that would push him back if needed. Jon had seen Harry pissed once before with Theon when he tried to push Harry and Jon to go to a brothel, one push too far and Harry had knocked him on his arse snarling down at the fallen Kraken.

In the end, his father had asked him to meet the one they wanted to match him with and when he found out who it was he remembered that he had met her already.

Alys Karstark.

He remembered her visiting Winterfell when she was six and Harry also remembered her father trying to get her to seduce Robb and himself. It hadn't worked at the time so Lord Karstark had moved on to trying to get his father and mother to agree.

He ended up meeting her again about 3 months ago and he had to admit she would become quite beautiful in a few years, even now she was cute but she listened to her father too much. He needed someone with a stronger spirit. After she left, he went into his wolf form and went for a run for two days in disappointment at seeing who he might have to marry. Again when he returned he was questioned about where and why had had been gone so long.

This time, he told only a half truth, he needed to run off his frustrations.

The next time she came, they spoke again and he tried to push to see if she would be his equal or not and he found that even if she was interested in him physically, she was doing it more for duty than any other reason. That didn't mean she wasn't looking forward to being bedded by him if they were to marry as he could see it on her face and after a quick look in her mind with his limited Legilimency ability, he found that more than once she had pleasured herself with him in mind, but to her, duty came first.

"Girls, enough. I know that you both don't want this and I know your brother doesn't as well, but your father has been looking for a match for all of you. Arya, you have the most trouble as most options are older than yourself, while Harry and Sansa have the most suitors but that doesn't mean we will agree to a match without your consent." Catelyn explained even though Harry knew most of this already.

"And who was it that Father was trying to match Harry with?" Arya asked, wondering if she could scare the girl away.

"Alys Karstark," Harry answered.

"Alys? Is that why she has been visiting lately because she is your betrothed?" Sansa asked Harry, her eyes narrowed which surprised Catelyn more than Harry.

"Yes, Sansa. She came to Winterfell to see if she and Harry could be matched, but we are not sure if that will happen anymore as we heard Lord Halys Hornwood has made an offer." Catelyn answered instead of Harry, her mouth thinning in displeasure. As much as she didn't want Harry to be betrothed she couldn't help but feel slighted if the rumours were true.

Harry and Catelyn could see the small smile on both Sansa and Arya's face before Sansa's smile dropped and was replaced with a frown.

"What happens if Arya and I are married off?" she asked, her voice small, Arya's face taking on the same look before tightening in anger.

"WHAT? Fuck that, I don't want to be married off to some prick like a horse!" Arya spat, getting a gasp from Catelyn and Sansa as Harry bit his cheek to stop cracking up.

"Arya, you watch your mouth young lady. I don't know where you learnt to swear like that but you will stop it." Catelyn said, appalled at her words before she realized Harry was shaking. She knew right away why, "And you Harry, you better not be teaching her to curse like a tavern wench."

Hearing that Harry couldn't help but start laughing, the way Arya went off was one of the funniest things he heard in a while especially since it was at their mother, "Sorry Mother, but I didn't teach her. She can pick it up anywhere in Winterfell." He said, still laughing.

Seeing him still laughing Catelyn let go of Arya and reached between him and Arya to grab his balls again before squeezing tightly getting a yelp from him, making him stop.

"OK-ok, I'm sorry and I will watch what I say around her." He pleaded.

Hearing that she let go of him and continued on, "You might be matched at some point as some have come and asked for your hand Sansa, but we have denied them as they weren't suitable," not telling her Lord Bolton asked for his son. They knew what that family was like and the Wall would fall before any daughters of House Stark would wed a Bolton while she was alive.

Hearing that Houses had come asking for Sansa's hand pissed Harry off, he wanted no other man touching what was his. The wolf inside him roared in fury at the very idea of another man touching his mates, before he could speak Arya cut in.

"But, is that possible now that we have lost our maidenhoods, they will know we aren't pure so they won't want to marry us." She said, hoping that would be enough to stop anyone trying to make a match for them.

"As much as I don't want you to be married off to someone, we will need to keep appearances even if none of us want to. So that means you will end up marrying someone, and most young maidens lose their maidenheads from horseback riding but I still hope Harry has a way to hide the fact that you both no longer have your maidenheads as it was something I didn't think about." Catelyn said, cursing that she was too caught up fucking her son to think about her daughter's maidenhoods.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't answer straight away, he knew a way to hide the fact that they were no long virgins but did he want to tell his mother that.

"Harry?" Catelyn asked, only for Harry to not answer again. Seeing this she touched Arya's back to get her attention, when Arya was looking Catelyn motioned her to get out of Harry's lap and move beside her. When she did Catelyn shifted closer to Harry side before touching under his chin and moving his face to meet hers.

Seeing his mother's face he realized he had no choice but to answer her, "Sorry I was thinking, um yes there is a way. Sigh, I can make a band that will go around their thigh, it will make it so that if they are tested they will show they have their maidenhoods still intact and when their _husbands_ penetrate them their first time it will make them think they have broken it. It will also make a small amount of blood show up on them." He said, distaste clearly showing in his voice about having a way for them to fake it, so they can be married off.

"As much as I dislike this Harry, if we don't do this then we will be found out, they will know that I have broken my vows and slept with you, they will know that you and your sisters have been committing incest and they will most likely force you to take the Black if they don't kill you first. I will be killed and as for Sansa and Arya, they will most likely be sent to away. So we have to be careful even if it means the three of you must marry, I know that you will be able to see them even if they are made to take a husband." Catelyn stressing to the three of her children how serious she was that they hide this even if it meant that they had to marry to do it.

Hearing that and seeing that Harry didn't want them to be married off to someone else, Sansa decided if she was to be made to marry someone other than her brother she would use every chance she had to have him fuck her. She would make sure when the chance presented itself after her marriage that Harry will seed her with a child before her so called husband. So without a hesitation, she stood and looked down at him, she quickly glanced at her mother and sister to see her mother looking at her to make sure she knew what she said was the truth, she then looked at Arya to see that she was upset and she knew it was for the same reason as herself.

Looking down at Harry again, she watched as his eyes roamed over her wet naked body, she could see the possessiveness clearly in his eyes as he looked at her. As she felt his eyes taking in her body she couldn't stop the shiver that his possessive look caused. Leaning down she gave him a light kiss before he pulled her into a more heated one, she could almost taste the emotions behind it. Possessiveness, desire, love, and lust all drove his kiss.

As Harry continued the kiss his sister, he could smell the thick sexual aroma that wafted towards him from between her legs, breaking the kiss, he watched as Sansa stood again. He could see the moisture dripping between her legs he knew it was water mixing with her own excitement showing. Reaching up he put his hands on her hips and slowly caressed the supple flare of her hips before he ran his hands over her young arse then up and down the back of her thighs, exerting just enough pressure to urge her forward.

She felt his hands move to her sides before lightly tracing her hips teasing and caressing her, as his hands moved to the back of her thighs, she could feel him bringing her closer to his body. Her hips meet his face and he slowly pulled her down into his lap, she felt his tongue ran the length of her torso giggling as he went until he got to her breasts and moved to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Ohhh Harry," she moaned as she felt his teeth grip her nipple as he started to suck, getting more moans from his sister.

Slowly letting go of her nipple he kissed her as he let her slide down until she could feel his hard, pulsing cock against her ass, as she felt her sex rub against his stomach she came to a stop she began grinding her hips against his legs. Without breaking the kiss, she now sat in his lap her legs either side of his and in between their mother's.

Their kissing became fiercer as the desire to be inside her again grew, Harry moved his hands under her to support her arse he stood, lifting her as he did.

As he stood, she could feel his hard cock straining against her body, not wanting to break the kiss as he lifted her up so his cock could move under her.

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself in place, she then felt him lift her body up and she could feel his cock trying to follow.

As he lifted Sansa, she tightened her hold on his neck not wanting to let go, her perky breasts pushed against his chest as she felt herself being pulled away from his body, "Please, don't make me let go." She pleaded thinking he was trying to pull her off him.

"Don't worry Sansa, I'm not letting go until I plant my seed deep inside you." He said, lifting her high enough that the swollen head of his cock sprang free and stood arched, ready, just below her engorged opening.

Not waiting, he began to slowly lower her until the purple head was almost aligned with her secret centre, before he could lower Sansa onto his harden member he felt a hand take hold of his cock and give it a quick kiss. Looking down he saw a grinning Arya, raising an eyebrow at her, she just gave him another kiss on the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around the head before lining him up with Sansa's damp lips. Smiling at Arya, he kissed Sansa again before he lowered her down, the head of his hard cock pushing past her smooth folds making her groan into his mouth. Slowly inch by inch he slid her down until she fully enveloped him.

Sansa broke the kiss as she took Harry into her body, "Ommmmm, Harrryy, you're sooo big," she said in a loud whisper.

Holding onto Sansa's legs Harry moved to the side of the spring and made his way up the seat and out of the spring, with each step he bounced Sansa on his cock sliding her up and down his swollen member. And with each step, she released small groans without knowing they were coming out but sounding so adorably sexy. Walking towards the wall he kept fucking his sister with each step taking his time as he did. Moving her over to the smooth stone wall and pinning her against it, making sure her back was resting against a smooth section he started to rock inside her over and over before moving onto powerful thrusts inside of her.

As he started thrusting a screech was heard, the four family members turned to look at the noise to see a falcon watching them.

"How did that get in here?" Arya asked.

"I'm not sure, it must have been in here before we got here," Catelyn said, before turning back to watch her darling son fuck his twin sister, not giving the bird another thought.

As Harry continued to fuck Sansa, he gave the bird one more look and saw a familiar small green band around one of its legs, but before he could think any more of it Sansa let out a deep moan as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Morrrrrrrre," she cried. "More Harry...please." Sansa moaned her eyes closed as she felt her brother's cock piston into her tight, wet heaven. "Oh godss...you're so good...mghhhh... I love you...brother!"

"I love you too Sansa," his breaths became laden with effort and pleasure. He drove into her, again and again, whispering into her ear just loud enough so his mother and Arya could hear him, "My twin sister..." plunging once again... "I'm fucking my..." Sansa smiled as he withdrew and slammed her, finishing, "my beautiful...twin...sister."

He then felt the first spasms of her orgasm as he started to surge upward repeatedly into her in long, deep thrusts. Beads of sweat formed atop her rosy cheeks as he buried his face in her neck, kissing and suckling at her smooth, sweet skin eliciting further moans from the beautiful sister he was fucking against the wall. Pulling back to watch her changing the angle of his thrusts as he did, striking her sweet spot, making her eyes open in pleasure.

"Right there…please…right there…ahhhhhhh!" she almost screamed, as he hit her g-spot. Her legs came up and locked behind his back as she felt her climax approach.

With each thrust, he could feel her sheath squeezing him and her breasts skimmed tantalizingly against his chest, he could see his sister gasping for air, his eye meet her's pleading begging him to push her over the edge.

"Uhhhhhhh... Harryyy...aahhhhhhhhhh," She begged him with a moan.

Feeling that he was close as well, he sped up his thrusts, quickly turning her quiet moaning into frenzied screams, as he was eager to reach his own climax at the same time.

Not being able to take an more, Sansa released a loud cry before becoming a drawn out moan as she came with soul-shattering intensity her body shuddering as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, her passion-moistened depths were writhing and convulsing erotically around her brother's aggressive arousal as her juices gushed around him covering his crotch and balls.

Witnessing the erotic sight of his sister coming on his cock sent Harry over the edge. Grabbing his sister's hips, he pulled her towards him and pushing his member in as far as it would go, the first explosion of cum rushed up his cock and into his now barely conscious sister. His thick seed spilling from his cock like a fountain into her womb, intensifying her orgasm to a new level, her eyes rolling back into her head. Rope after rope of his thick seed left Harry's cock and entered Sansa's womb.

"Yesss…Harryyyy…I can fellll… it inside meeee!" Sansa screamed before her mind drifted slowly into unconsciousness, a content smile on her face.

As Harry's orgasm started to finish, he looked at his sister to see that she had fallen forward and passed out from her overwhelming climax, he felt her legs go stack, moving his hands from her hips and gripping both arse cheeks tightly he pulled her body into his. Her arms still holding onto his neck, as he lifted her up with a quick jerk he heard a small moan come from her lips. Turning his head he looked at his mother, to find her with Arya on her lap sucking her nipple like a child and her hand moving furiously in between Arya's leg under the water.

Seeing this, he couldn't help but smirk, something his mother saw and looked at him with lust, her eyes moved to where he and Sansa were joined and licked her lips. Seeing this Harry knew he better hurry up, "I'm going to put Sansa on the bed to rest then I'll come back."

"Very well, be quick about it Harry," Catelyn said before moaning as Arya bit her nipple.

Gripping Sansa arse cheeks tightly and leaning back to take her weight her moved back from the wall, turning he made his way out of the room and with each step he lifted Sansa up and an inch before dropping her on his cock again getting moans from his tired sister. As he reached the bed, he felt Sansa clench around him again as she moaned through another orgasm. Slowly kneeling down he gently lay Sansa down on the bed, his hand holding her head so he didn't harm her.

After he lay her down and knelt between her legs with his arms beside her head and his cock still fully sheath inside her, he stayed there looking at his twin and once again, he couldn't help but be glad be agreed with Lupa's deal to come to this world. Oh, he knew that she and the other two Gods might not be happy that he was taking his family members as lovers but he also knew they wouldn't care as long as they got what they wanted and the fact that Lupa knows he lay with his own daughters before didn't seem to upset her. Since he came here, he was happier than any time after the fall of the Wizarding world and knew that he would kill to protect it.

As he went to remove himself from Sansa her eyes fluttered open, giving him a half-laden look, her hand coming up slowly to the side of his face and caressing it.

"You're a handsome man, brother." She said her voice soft.

Smiling down at her, "And you're a beautiful woman, my sister," he said, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, "I better return to mother and Arya,"

"Will you return to me?" she asked.

"Yes," He stated.

Looking at him hope in her eyes, "Will you always, even if I am forced to marry another?" she asked, this time, he could hear a small bit of fear in her voice.

"Always," he said before leaning down and kissing softly again getting a slight moan from her before breaking the kiss, "Sansa if you're ever forced to marry another I will always come to you and on that terrible night, I will come to your marital chambers and knock out your so called husband before tying him a chair and take you to bed. I will make him watch as I plant my seed inside you, so he will always know that you are mine and only my children are allowed to grow inside you." He finished, his voice turning feral.

Looking him in the eye to see the truth Sansa couldn't help but smile then with another loving kiss said, "Then go brother and make sure our sister and mother know this as well." Before closing her eyes to rest.

Seeing Sansa drifting off to sleep, Harry slowly withdraw his still hard cock from her body and stood, looking down at her he knew that he would never allow another man to bed his sisters. He made his way back to the spring but as he got to the kitchen he saw his mother standing there waiting for him.

"Is Sansa well?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, she just wanted to know that I will be the only man to take her to bed." He said.

Nodding her head, "Good, now since I had to wait I made something for you in the kitchen." She said, before walking into the kitchen area. When he got there he saw Arya lying on the table her legs spread waiting for him.

"So, Arya is what I will be breaking fast with?" he asked, licking his lips as he watched Arya close her legs not realizing that she was teasing him.

"No, you will be filling her with cum, so that way I have something to eat." Catelyn a grin on her face.

Moving in front of Harry Catelyn quickly dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth sucking and clearing all of his and Sansa mixed juices from his hard cock.

When she was done she stood and walked behind him trailing her hand around his body as she went then with another gentle nudge pushed him forward toward her youngest daughter. Once he was standing in front of Arya, he took hold of her now closed legs then he gently running his hands over her legs teasing her before opened them letting him see the entrance of her newly awakened femininity, moving forward between her legs he ran his hand down her left leg. As he got to the apex of her thighs he removed his hand taking hold of his throbbing erection so he could guide himself into her but his mother stopping him by slapping his hand away.

"Let me do that sweetling, let your mother guide you." She said softly lust dripping from her voice.

Reaching around him she wrapped her hand around his hard, slick erection slowly stroking it as she moved it to Arya's petal-smooth centre, instead of guiding him in like he thought she would, she rested the head of his cock on her outer lips. Seeing that she wasn't going to push him in he started to move forward himself, but before he could sink himself into her golden flesh Catelyn moved his cock up so it would slide over her wet folds.

"SMACK"

Harry felt his mother's hand slap him hard across the arse, his hips jerked forward making his cock run along Arya's moist lips.

"Uhhh," She moans as she felt every ridge and vein of his cock as it ran across her lips then over her clit.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave Catelyn a look asking why.

"I'll let you know when you can have her, until then you do as I say," she finished, getting a growl from Harry before she angled his cock back down at Arya's moist lips then began slowly running the head up and down her outer lips teasing her, "Does that feel good Arya?"

"Mmm, yes mother, but I want it in me," Arya whined.

"So, you want your brother to fuck your sweet little cunt again?" she asked still teasing her daughter.

"Pleasee," Arya begged.

Lining her son's hard throbbing cock up with her daughter's waiting pussy Catelyn looked down at her daughter and could see that she was almost ready to beg, "Is this what you really want Arya?" she asked.

"Yess, mother please, I need him inside me again!" she begged, looking at her mother she waited for her brother's for cock. Turning to look at him she could see that he was shaking trying to hold himself back from just fucking her, "Please, Harry fuck me."

Hearing this Harry looked at his mother to see that she had a small smile on her face as if she had just found something needed before he could ask her to let him fuck Arya she began to speak.

"Know this Arya, the way you are now begging for Harry to fuck you will only be the start, if people or I catch you not heeding my warning or worse if someone finds out. What it means is if you don't listen to me and go against my wishes, I will make sure Harry doesn't fuck you again and I not even going to point out what would happen if others found out." Catelyn finished, before passing the crown of her son's cock into her daughter's soft flesh.

"I promise I will be careful and obey you, just don't stop him from fucking me." Arya pleaded, not liking the idea of losing her brother.

"Good," she said before removing her hand from her son's cock and cupped his arse giving it a hard squeeze then with a mighty shove pushed his cock deep into her daughter's pussy making her back arch and gasp before it became a moan of pleasure.

Arya gave a throaty moan, she felt like crying from being filled so well. By The Gods, Harry was stretching her. This was only the second time she had felt this good, and she loved it. She loved how rough he was with her, and she loved how her mother was watching her getting fucked by her brother.

She lifted her hips and thrust back into him as she held onto the table, "Harder Harry, take me harder and really fuck me. Ruin my pussy so no other man can have me." She whispered to him, words she had heard women in Winterfell whisper to each other giggling as they did.

Harry had been waiting for his mother to finish making Arya understand what would happen if they weren't careful, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Arya would be the one who tested the boundaries to see what they could get away with and as she isn't subtle at all, she would give them away. He knew his mother was using him to tease her now to make her realize that what she is feeling now will only be a taste of what would happen if they were caught and she was sent away.

Harry groaned at the tightness as he was pushed into her incredible heat, he felt Arya's body arch, followed by a gasp and moan as she was finally being filled by her brother's cock again. She bucked her hips against him and cried out in pleasure. He could feel her tight depths hugging him before he pulled out until only the large head was still inside, then with a primal thrust, he slides back into her getting another moan from his youngest sister.

Arya couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of her brother's cock inside her again. If anyone would have told her that she would soon love having a man inside her body fucking her like a whench, she would have punched them in the mouth before kicking them in the balls, but now here she was, on a table, her legs spread like a whore. But it was the boy between her legs that she was so willing to spread her legs for, her own brother. She looked up and saw the pleasure on his face as he thrust into her making her whimpered and lifted her hips from the table trying to get even more of him within her, moving her eyes from her brother to her mother she could see her looking at her with a proud look on her face.

As Harry's hips kissed her's again, she hissed, "Yess," her voice filled with pleasure getting a smile from her mother and a groan from her brother.

Catelyn looked down into Arya's eyes to see that they had become dazed already, she was glad that it was Harry that was doing this to her darling Arya, otherwise, she didn't know what would have happened as she could now see that Arya would crave the touch of a man. She could see Arya having the biggest problem hiding it even after that little threat before. Not knowing how to fully handle it, she hoped by having Harry fuck Arya until the storm blows over will state her until they can find the time to get together when they return.

Deciding to tease Harry's as much as possible Catelyn slide her hands up from her son's clenching arse around to his abs, dragging her nails across his stomach, her hands were stopped where her children's bodies met.

"Does it feel better Arya? Now that your brother's cock is inside you again?" she asked in a husky voice.

Half-closed eyes looked at her again and a soft breathless, "Yesss," escaped from Arya's mouth.

"Mmmmm, I knew it would, but if you don't listen to me when we return, I will make sure you never have this feeling again. So no sneaking into his room." Catelyn said, sliding his hands around Harry abs.

Nodding her head as Harry was impaling her on his straining shaft again and again.

"Good, now do you want to make this feel even better?" she asked, getting another nod, "cup your breasts, Arya."

Harry watched as Arya's hands left the edges of the table where she had been holding onto before moving up and cupping one of her own bouncing breasts in each hand.

Leaning down and kissing Harry's neck never taking her eyes off her daughter Catelyn continued, "Good girl Arya, now squeezed and massaged them." She said as they watched Arya gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts, "Does that feel good Arya?"

"Yesss mother." Arya hissed, as she felt Harry speed up his thrust clearly excited watching what she was doing.

"Mmmm, I knew you would be like me, you like your breasts played with. Do you like watching her Harry? Do you like watching you little sister play with her breasts while you fuck her?" she asked, her thumb and pointer fingers now gripping his cock jerking him off when he pulls back while the rest of her finger scraped against his balls lightly.

Harry was lost if the feeling of Arya's damp, moist needy place and his mother's fingers teasing him while the slick wetness of mother's excitement was rubbing against his arse cheeks. As he delved deeper into Arya with each rhythmic push he could feel her body coiling like a snake already, he knew she was close to reaching her pinnacle.

"Aahhh, fuck, yes I like watching her," Harry grunted as his hips moved faster.

"Pinch your nipple Arya, it feel's amazing." Catelyn as one of her hands came off Harry cock to play with her own breast.

Hearing her mother's advice she started pinching both of her pink peaks, the shock that ran through her body from pinching her sensitive peaks caused her to gasp out loud. Harder and harder she pinched them, she started to pull them away from her body. She couldn't believe that it felt so good.

Catelyn watches Arya pinch and pulls her hardened peaks seeing the look of delight on her face Catelyn wanted to see if she was anything like her. Taking her hand away from her own nipple she moved it down to her inner thigh and trailed her finger up towards her dripping mound collecting the juices that had been dripping down her inner thighs. When she collected enough she reached around her son whose eyes looked on her fingers and rubbed her juices into her daughter's hard pecks.

Harry watched his mother smear her pussy juice over and around Arya's right nipple, he watched as Arya squealed as their mother pinched the hard little tip. Seeing this he licked his lips and waited, as soon as her fingers left her nipple Harry swooped down and caught the wet bud between his lips as he slammed into her pussy it felt further than he had before.

"Gods, Harry!" She screamed as she felt him bottom out in her tight pussy. He ran his hands over her wide hips and grabbed them to hold her in place as he continued leaning forward and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh yes! Suck my tits! I'm so close to cumming!" she yelled as she grabbed his head with both hands not letting him leave her aching, hardening flesh, as she did he could tell she neared the edge.

"You hear that Harry, you little sister is close to coming. Fill her, fill her with your seed." Catelyn said as she watched son lick and suck his sister stiff little bud that was covered in her juices as his hips didn't stop moving.

Arya felt her orgasm already building, the coil tightening just a little bit with each and every hard thrust by her older brother. The wet smacking sound of his hips against her own was heard and seemed to echo around the room. With every thrust she could feel her mother's fingers brushing against her exposed lips while her brother lips greedily sucked her pink peaks, her breathing was getting heavier and her mind was slowly going into a haze. Arya tried to stay focused on her mother and brother but was slowly losing herself.

She felt his speed and power increase even more and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head from the pleasure, but she wanted to remain coherent for the fucking she was getting.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes, fuck…" Arya called out, her eyes wide with pleasure as she clung to her brother, her ankles tried to lock around his waist but were stopped by her mother holding them open. Her arms pinning his head against her chest not letting him leave. "H-H-Harry, I'm so close!" she screamed out as her climax rolled over her like a tidal wave of enormous power causing her entire body jerked with the same amount of force, her eyes rolling back into her head a bit.

"Fuck, Arya!" he grunted.

Feeling her start to orgasm on his hard cock, was too much for Harry. As she climaxed, her pussy began to tighten on his hard member, squeezing him with her tight pussy. He gave his own moan of loud pleasure, his back arching as he thrust as deep into Arya as he could and flooded himself into her, filling her once more with the hot cum, he felt her nails dig into the back of his head and a wet tongue start to lick his balls. His own hands dug into the flesh of her hips as he began to pant.

Catelyn watch her daughter lose herself in the pleasure her son was giving her, as she heard her cry out she could help but smile at her children. Slowly she kissed down Harry's back until she got to his arse, she licked her own juices from his arse cheek before kneeling between his legs and licking his balls. She felt him cum into Arya and kept lick tasting their mixing cum, but before she could fully get lost in the taste, she felt Harry start to move. Quickly getting up he saw Arya passed out and Harry slowly withdrawing himself from her.

Harry pulled out of Arya and stood a little unsteadily, he felt his mother slowly kiss up his back and shoulders until she arrived at his neck. Turning his head he kissed her on the mouth, he could taste the juices on her tongue. They finished the kiss they both looked down at the pass out Arya lying there with a small smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked, hoping he was still able to continue as she was so turned on from watching him fuck her daughters.

Looking over his shoulder at his mother standing there naked he could feel his desire for her raising, he knew that he would be spending the next couple of days until the storm blew over buried deep his mother and sisters, something he was looking forward to and if the look in her eye was anything to go by so was his mother.

"Good, but I think we should get Arya to bed." He said, as he moved around and picked up his sleeping sister. As he began to carry her to the bed he looked down at her face and saw her eyes open, getting a smile before she closed them again. Before he got to the bed he saw his mother's hand reach over and between Arya's legs before she pulled her hand back looking over his shoulder he watched as she looked at her fingers to see them coated in his thick seed and Arya juices. He watched as she rubbed her fingers together before putting them into her mouth and sucking them clean, moaning in pleasure as she did.

"Taste good mother?" he asked.

Catelyn opened her eyes not noticing that she had closed them when she tasted her children's mix taste, she looked at the son to see him smiling at her. Returning the smile she answered, "Yes my love, you both taste delicious."

"Well, we have until the storm passes for you to get it from the source and even a mixture of all three." He said, smiling at the idea of his mother drinking his cum from his sister's dripping pussy right after he fucked them.

"Oh, don't worry I intend to taste all three of my children before we leave, that is if you have the strength to continue." She said, teasing him.

Giving her a predatory look, "Don't worry about me having enough strength, I plan to fill all three of you with enough cum that if I wasn't wearing this band all three of you would be carrying my child by the time went get back to Winterfell." He said cockily.

Looking at her son as they reached the bed she couldn't but smile back, "Well, I will hold you to that my son."

When Harry got to the bed he moved around and placed Arya next to Sansa, as he placed her down, he saw both of her eyes open slightly before falling back into a light sleep. Turning towards his mother he really looked at her in the firelight, her body was a beautiful as ever, large breasts with thrusting points really for him suck, her pale skin had a golden glow from the fire but he could make out the pink flush of arousal she had, he could see her excitement running down her thighs at how turned on she was but it was the eyes that made a shudder run up his spine.

Pure and utter lust was shining in her eyes, he knew that she was extremely excited to the point her was sure she would last long. But he hoped she did.

Walking to her he stopped in front of her, her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders but he caught them, stopping them getting a confused look from her. Where he gripped her wrist he slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders, then down and cupped her aching, flushed, magnificent D-cup breasts in each hand his thumb running over her stiffened pale pink tea roses nipples. Looking her in the eye he leant down and ran is tongue over the peaks, whisking it with his tongue and wetting one of the lush pink nipples. Making both of them arch with need while drawing a moan from his mother.

"Mmmm, yess. But suck them, Harry." Catelyn bringing her hand up behind his head.

When Harry felt her hand on the back of his head he stopped and pulled her hand away before pushing it down beside her before giving her a look to not do it again.

Seeing the look surprised Catelyn, it was one that she often gave him and Sansa when she caught them bathing together.

When his mother didn't move again he bent down and captured it between his lips, this time, gentle suckling the tortured peak while rolling her other nipples gently before pinching the hard little tip.

"Arhhhh, like that Harry just like that." Catelyn moaned her eyes closed.

Breaking away from her rigid nub he moved on to the other one sucking it while pinching the other making them both ache with need when he felt her hips buck he stopped getting a whine from his mother.

"Harry, you better keep doing what you were doing or so help me." She said, fire in her eyes at her son's teasing.

Seeing the look, Harry didn't reply only ran his hands under her heaving swollen flesh before cupping them and reshaping the underside of her breasts. Slowly running the palms of his hands over her stiff buds up until they were on her shoulders getting an annoyed look from her again. But before she could say anything, Harry pushed down on her shoulder making her drop to her knees. Moving one hand to his half-hard cock and the other behind her head and dragged her towards him.

Seeing this, Catelyn gave him a heated look of annoyance again, as his cock got closer she opened her mouth to tell him that she would do this but he better finish what he started but before she could speak he aimed his cock and pulled her head forwards quickly stopping her from doing so. As his cock entered her mouth her tongue ran over the soft head tasting her daughter and his mixed juices again and all thought about scolding her son was pushed back in her mind for later.

As his cock plunged into her mouth again for the second time today, she felt her naked breasts squashed against his thighs again, her tongue moved around the head of his cock licking and teasing as his balls lay flat against her chin. He drew her head back before pushing it onto his cock again.

"That's good mother, but you have to make it hard again so I can keep fucking you," Harry said looking down into her eyes.

Catelyn gave Harry a look that was a cross between a glare and a look of lust, it was a look that she knew would make him hard. As he pushed his cock further and further into her mouth, he knew she was going to be pissed but this was payback from earlier.

As his cock started hardening and rapidly Catelyn grew excited at how quickly it was growing inside her mouth, she could feel her lips stretch around him she tried to move back but was held in place. Realizing what was happening, she took a deep breath through her nose as his cockhead started to poke into the back of her throat and began to block her airway and got a strong scent of her daughter's mixed with his musk. Something that made her pussy gush.

And after twenty solid seconds of Harry holding her on his hardening cock, she realized that he was too caught up in the feeling of her throat. Unknowingly swallowing make her throat constrict around him she dug her fingernails into the meat of his arse, hard enough to draw blood, making him realize what he was doing.

Harry let her go and she snapped her head back in a daze, letting go of his shaft with a loud pop, her lips dragging against his girth as she slipped off.

Coughing she looked up at her son to see a feral dominance in his eyes, one the excited her even more than she already was, "Next time Harry, let me breathe, I have already come to love sucking your cock but I don't want to die on it." She said taking deep breaths as she spoke.

Feeling the throb in his cock, Harry moved down and kissed his mother before standing her up, breaking the kiss he said, "On the bed on your hands and knees mother because I want to fuck you so badly." As he pinched her hard nipple while the other hand pinched her clit getting a shriek of pleasure from his mother.

Without waiting as she too wanted him to fuck her hard, she moved to the bed going beside her daughters but before she could she felt Harry grab her hips and stop her.

Looking over her shoulder to see why he was stopping her, she met his feral eyes, "No, over the top of them. If my sister wakes up I want them to wake up and see you getting fucked on your hands and knees above them, the first thing they will see are your beautiful tits swinging above them then when they look down they will see me ramming my cock into your cunt." He finished with a growl.

Hearing what he wanted, Catelyn felt herself become turned on like never before, Ned would never order her like that in the bedroom. He made it sound like he owned her like she was his toy to fuck anyway, anywhere he wanted. And she could stop the tremor of need that ran through her wet cunt. Without waiting she moved faster to where he wanted, she moved so her body was above Sansa and Arya. Her legs were pressed against their dripping entrances, she could feel the mixture of their and Harry's cum leaking out of them.

Quickly reaching down she scooped up some of his cum from both of them and put both fingers in her mouth and groaned at the taste. The mixture of her son and daughters' cum was divine. She now knew the reason why the Gods were against incest, something like this would drive the world to become nothing but one big brothel, where all anyone did was suck and fuck all day long. As she reached for some more she felt her son push her onto her hands.

"SMACK"

"Arrhhhhhhh." A jolt of pain mixed with pleasure ran through her body as her son slapped her arse.

Harry looked down at his mother's arse, his bright red hand print was easy to see already, "That mother was for not doing as you were told straight away next time it will be two. But I will make you feel better just to make it up to you. Does that sound good Mother?" he asked.

"Mmm, yess, Harry that sounds good." Catelyn moaned before she could stop herself.

"How do you want me to make it up to you?" he asked his hand now massaging the red mark it left sending small amounts of magic into his mother's body heighten what she was feeling.

"Fuck me…fuck me as hard as you can." She answered, losing herself to her own lust for the first time in her life

Grinning wickedly at his mother he answer, "Oh, I will." Before getting on the bed behind her and walking up until his hips were against hers and his hard steel cock was between her arse crack, slowly he pulled his hips away from hers making his cock drag along her arse getting a moan from his mother.

He placed his left hand on her hips and his wrapped his right around his rigid cock, moving the head of his cock down to her opening, he slips the bulb along her waiting lips but not entering her.

2 seconds..5 seconds…7 seconds.

"Please," Catelyn begged, getting a laugh from her son.

"7 seconds Mother and you are already begging me to fuck you. But don't worry mother I will make you beg later but now I want to hear you howl from taking my hard cock." Harry said, in a feral lust filled state that had built up since coming to this world.

Moving his hip**s** forward so only the purple bulb parted her folds until it was gone, then he reached forward and grabbed her other hip. Then with a feral grin, he pulled her hips back toward him while pumping his own hips forward impaling her completely on his torrid extension.

"Ohhhh... FUCK!" Catelyn screamed out in pleasure as her son's powerful fullness entered and filled her.

"What a dirty mouth you have, mother, maybe that's where Arya gets it from." He said, smirking, "But don't worry by the time I finish I WILL have you swearing like a tavern whench." He finished as he started driving deeper into her with each rhythmic push.

Harry thrust into his mother, making her arched upwards to take all of him he could feel the lust coming from his mother and it was making the wolf, the beast inside of him rear its head and make its way to the surface. With each movement he lost himself, driving forward and sawing backwards, pulling her hips to meet his before pulling her off him so he could impale her again.

And each time he did it, Catelyn helped.

"Fuck... FUCK! YES!" Catelyn screamed in pleasure as she drove her ass back into him. "Do me, baby... FUCK ME!"

Looking down, Harry watched his cock plunge deep into his mother, he watched as it came out cover in her slick fluids and with each time he drives back into her and their hips connected her arse it would send ripples into the artwork he called her arse. Her ass looked incredible her cheeks parting showing him the perfect view of her tight, clean asshole. Something that he was going to claim as his own soon enough.

Catelyn knelt there on her hands and knees getting fucked by her son, every thrust would send shocks through her body. The strength behind his thrusts as he embedded himself into her body made her arms weak and she had a hard time keeping herself above her daughters. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure, she had never been fucked like this and she was loving every second. She threw her head back and tried to moan but no sound left her, only the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard.

"Arhhhhh, Harry you're so deep." She moaned, "Fuck me, use me, take me just don't stop!" she said as her voice broke in gasps.

The sound of ruffling feathers broke through the sounds of grunts and the flesh on flesh sound, looking to the left Harry saw the falcon watching them again. But this time, it seemed to just stare at them without blinking.

Catelyn bent her head forward as his cock slipped deeper into her making her let out a gasp. The more she bent over, the deeper he went into her until he could feel his balls slap against her clit.

"AHHH! Fuck!" Catelyn cried out, throwing her hair back in pleasure broke him from the looking at the bird and back to the woman on his cock, "YES…YES…Suck them… FUCK…MEEE." She let out a loud scream, as she was pushed closer to a blissful climax one that just seemed to keep building in intensity.

She was shaking so hard it was like trying to hold on to a bucking horse, the feeling of her deep moist needy place squeezing him nearly sent him over the edge. But when he heard her cries of pleasure, he was a bit confused and his face showed it as he didn't think she was that close before, it was then he felt a leg try and wrap around his own he knew then that his sisters were awake and couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Arya awoke at the feeling of the bed moving as she opened her eyes she was met with a something she wasn't sure what it was. It took a few seconds to actually realize what she was seeing, a pair of large breasts bouncing right in front of her face. If she moves her head up an inch they would be touching her face. Looking to the left she saw Sansa was awake as well and was just as confused as she was. She was about to speak but moaned softly as she felt something brush her used womanhood.

Looking down she saw that a leg was in between her own and was rubbing her womanhood every time it came forward, it was then she saw a set of heavy cum filled balls drenched in liquid bouncing forward hitting her mother's clit. Oh, she knew it was her mother and that her brother was fucking her above them. Turning to Sansa, she saw her looking above her head when she looked, she saw her mother's head hanging down and was looking at them with unseeing eyes moaning like some cheap whore. As she moved a bit one of her mother's bouncing breast hit her in the face.

Looking at it, an idea came to her, deciding to pay her back for the teasing she did earlier, she poked Sansa to get her attention. Seeing Sansa looking at her, she pointed at the swaying breasts, but more importantly the excited nipples, making a sucking motion, she looked to the nipple then back at Sansa to see if she got the idea. Seeing she did, Arya grinned, as their mother's moans were echoing around them, grabbing Sansa's hand Arya placed it on their mother's chest and with a nod both leant up and taking it between their teeth and sucked on the tortured peak.

"AHHH! Fuck!" they heard their mother cry out, "YES…YES…Suck them… FUCK…MEEE."

Hearing his mother scream like that and feeling the legs under him moving his hands slide up her waist and around her side to her breasts but he had to stop as he could feel but Arya and Sansa had indeed woken up and were now sucking on their mother nipples. That mixed with the tightening of her dark sheath almost made him cum. Harry couldn't believe how hot and tight she became. But he didn't stop, he slammed into her and continued fucking her like the wolf he was, his hips surged back and forth as he bottoms out inside her time and again.

"Ohhnngggg," Catelyn moaned feeling her daughters' lips wrap around her nipple and her son's cock continually buried inside her, she was loving the feelings that they were giving her. She knew her husband would never match this, he would never be able to compete with her son's energy or the way her daughters' worshipped her breasts.

Harry could feel his ball tighten, he knew he was getting close to his end but he wanted one thing before he finished. Rearing his hand back like she did him, before bringing in down hard across her right ass cheek.

'CRACK'

"Arrh Fuck!" she screamed, as her muscles clamped on him.

He knew now that his mother had become lost in her own pleasure and he wanted her there, he wanted her to never forget that he was the one to bring this to her.

"Are you enjoying this Mother?" he asked as he continued fucking her. "Are you enjoying fucking your son?"

She couldn't hold back her emotions or her answer. She just blurted out "Yessss... Oh, fuuuuck yes..." as she pushed back into her son trying to get him deeper.

"You like it when I fuck you hard…don't you?" he asked as his hand came down on her arse cheek again.

'CRACK'

Catelyn let out a cry of pain, which become a moan of pleasure.

'CRACK'

She couldn't find the words this time, though, she just continued crying out in pleasure when struck, moaning as the sharp pain dissipated and she anticipated the next strike. She never imagined that she could get so excited from being treated like this by her son, her very own son that she was fucking and was going to continue to fuck.

"Whose Bitch are you mother?" he asked his hand coming down on her arse hard, the loud smacking sound echoing around the room.

"Yours, I'm your bitch, Harry, forever your bitchhhh." she screamed as Harry's hand come back down before he followed in up with a hard thrust.

As Harry continued to fuck his mother at a furious pace, he couldn't help but want to push her more. He wanted her to shout out that she would always be his bitch and she was never his Father's. But he knew if he started down that road, he would ask something that would be disrespectful to his father.

Sure screwing his Mother was disrespectful but he would never verbally be disrespectful towards him. He knew that he didn't agree with his father and thought that he was weak for not standing up to the King for the rape of the Ella Martell but he would never verbally put down his father.

Even if he was making his Mother howl like a bitch every time his cock bottomed out in her womb it didn't mean he had to be a cunt about it.

It just meant he had a bigger cock them him.

'CRACK'

"BY THE SEVENNNNNNNN!" Catelyn howled as that strong sensation began to claim her again she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy. She lost her balance as she climaxed, her hips thrashing about as Harry continued to pump into her as an intense climax rocketed through her. She kept trying pumping herself back against him as she came, her juices gushing out of her and running down over his balls. She heard muffled cried of protest under her but was so lost in the soul-shattering intensity that they felt miles away.

Harry watched his mother fall forward and as her warm damp entrance rippled and clenched around him again, he knew he was at his end now, he thrust once, twice, then a third time.

"Oh fuckkkkkkkk you're too tight! I'm gonna cum!" Harry cried out in satisfaction, throwing his head back at the unbelievable sensations flowing through him as he continued to buck in and out of her tight pussy. Pulsating waves of pleasure flowed through him as he stiffened from release, he felt his thick potent cum leave his cock and splash against her fertile life-giving womb in the most intense releases of his life, making him groan in blissful agony.

Sansa was so shocked when she felt her mother fall on top of her that she bit down on the nipple in her mouth, she thought she heard her mother's moan of pain but she didn't release the erect nipple. Placing her hand under her mother she lifted her a bit before she heard her Harry's shouts of his climax. Hearing his cry she wanted to push her mother to the floor and have him spill his seed all over her to show that she was his that he had marked her body inside and out with his potent seed, but she knew she had to wait.

Catelyn lost all strength in her body, she tried to push herself up but couldn't do it. Her body was tingling all over. She fell on her daughters as they both bit down on her nipples and that combined with the fucking her son was giving her nearly made her pass out. As she felt Harry's molten seed joining with her own release she moaned in delight and growled in frustration. The force that it entered her was like storm waves crashing on the rocks and she knew that she would be carrying his child right now if that damn band was not on his cock, that's what had her frustrated.

To know that he could father children right now but she wasn't able to let him until he was older was like teasing a dog with a raw steak, but she knew they had to wait. For if she didn't then Sansa and Arya would also want to bear his child now and without them being married they wouldn't be able to hide the incestuous act.

When Arya heard her mother's and brother's cries, she didn't care that her mother was lying on top of her as she was too busy sucking her pale pink nipple and rubbing Harry's balls with her leg. She could feel his balls contracted as he spilled himself in their mother, so hoped they would finish soon though as she wanted to taste what his cum was like again and as he just spilled himself in their mother she knew where she was going to get it from.

Harry was lost in the feeling of his mother's tight channel that he almost missed the leg rubbing his balls, he knew that both of his sisters had woken and knew that he would be getting hardly any sleep. But he didn't care. His eruption had him growling from his chest in a bestial way like when he was in his wolf form. His orgasm came from somewhere deep and primal. As his body had unloaded into his mother beneath him it brought an incredible sense of satisfaction.

Soon his mother would be completely his, all he had to do was seed her and she would forever be his, at that though he collapsed, dazed, on top of her. As his head slowly cleared, he nipped gently at the back of her neck and started sawing his still mostly hard shaft in and out of her tender cum filled pussy only getting a grunt from his mother.

As Catelyn came back to her senses she felt Harry starting to slowly rock her body on his cock again, she couldn't take it at the moment as she needs some rest. Grunting she pushed with her right hand hoping he would realize what she wanted.

Harry felt his Mother's right side push up, thinking that she wanted some more, but before he could pump into her more than twice she spoke.

"Too sore, Harry, I need some rest." She said, softly exhaustion heard clearly in her voice.

Hearing this, he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly fell to their left side next to Arya, he wasn't surprised that she was tired. He himself was feeling it but thanks to the beast inside him giving him strength and his magic he knew he could continue for some time. As he lay behind her, his cock still buried deep inside her, he couldn't help but smile at what has happened. He whispered a thank you to Lupa again.

As they lay there he felt his mother slowly slip into sleep, it was then he felt a tongue on his cock where he was joined with his mother. Looking over her shoulder he saw Arya licking their mixed fluids and Sansa getting up from the bed, he watched as she walked around and stood in front of him his eyes trailing over her body. When they reached her eyes, he saw the lustful glint in them and knew that the next few days were going to some of the best of his life so far.

And as she dropped to her knees and took one of his balls in her mouth, he only hoped he survived them.

To have more days like this that is.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Two and a half days later the storm had passed, they could have left straight after the storm had stopped but the rationalised that it would be better if they started out the next morning. That way they didn't have to ride hard to make it before night fell.

It had nothing to do with allowing them to continue fucking for one more night.

Harry lead his horse down to where his mother and sisters were waiting at the bottom of the hideaway, he had closed up the hideaway and made sure that the spells he always put on this hideaway and the others like it were in place. They would make sure that no one other than a Stark would be able to find or enter them, this why his family would always have a place to hide.

As he reached the bottom, he saw Sansa and Arya already on their horses and were waiting for him. He walked over to his mother who was waiting for him, it had been decided that she would ride with him back to Winterfell instead of his sisters as they would be to tempted to try and have some fun of the way home. He didn't mind that idea before Catelyn brought up the fact that it would be cold and he wouldn't be able to take his cock out of his leggings without taking the chance of it freezing solid.

Not something that any of them wanted.

"Ready mother?" he asked, pulling his horse Strider up beside her.

Looking at him, she nodded, "Yes, it's time to return home."

"Do we really have to mother, can't we just stay here?" Arya asked, from the top of her horse looking back at the hideaway, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We could live here and not return, Harry and I could hunt for food and we can go to a small town for supplies when we need them." Sansa continued where Arya left off liking the idea as well since it meant she wouldn't have to marry and could become Harry's lover openly.

As much as Catelyn liked the idea of not having to hide having her son as a lover if they stayed here she knew it wasn't a good idea and from the look on Harry's face, he knew it as well, sighing she answered, "Girls, that's not possible. As much as I would love to stay here and make a life here your father will send search parties out for us when we don't return. I also want to watch your brothers grow." She said getting an understanding but upset looks from her daughters.

When she looked at Harry she could see that he would like to stay but knew it was better if they didn't.

"Alright, we better get going," Harry said, as he swung up and onto his horse when he was ready he moved over to a ledge that Catelyn has walked up to make it easier for her to get on behind him.

Once Catelyn was sitting behind Harry securely, she wrapped her hands around his waist and under his cloak, looking over at Sansa and Arya, she wasn't surprised to see envious looks sent her way. Pulling herself closer to her son and lover she kissed him softly on the neck.

Moving back to look at her children she spoke, "Remember, you are to be careful when we return. No, showing anything more than brother-sister affection where people can see or might see. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother." They replied.

"Ok, let's go." She said before they started their journey back to Winterfell.

Before anyone could move the screech of a bird of prey was heard looking up and four saw the falcon that had been inside the hideaway with circle above them before flying off headed north, Catelyn, Sansa, and Arya didn't give the falcon a second thought but Harry watched it disappear the band around its leg catching a ray of the sun before he lost sight of it.

Turning away from direction the bird flew in Harry watched as Sansa and Arya began to ride ahead of him, as he rode to catch up he felt his mother's hand move around his body, looking over his shoulder at her he asked, "You do know that we can't do anything until some time has passed after we return?"

"Yes, I know this, but we will still need to be careful even then."

"And the fact that you are running your hands over me know?" he asked, as one of her hands cupped his cock.

Smiling to herself as she felt him stiffen in her hand, "Well, I'm just making sure that we didn't wear it out last night."

"Yes, well. If you don't stop I will have to ride into Winterfell with a hard cock and father and Robb might look into it too much." He finished but Catelyn didn't remove her hand.

"Well, we wouldn't want that." She said her voice teasing.

Looking at her with a small glare since he knew she knew what she was doing, "Mother, if you don't stop I will either make you sit in front of me and fuck you as I ride or I will pull you off Strider and fuck you where anyone could find us as I don't want to cum in my leggings."

Signing she moved her hands away from his cock, feeling this he nodded.

That was until he felt her slip both her hands in his leggings and wrap them around his cock, growling in frustration, he turned back and glared at her only to see a smirk on her face, "You do realize that the first chance I get when we return I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are acting?"

All he got in reply was laughter, making Sansa and Arya turn around to see what caused their mother to laugh.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Winterfell**

As Harry, Sansa, Arya and Catelyn rode up to the gates of Winterfell they saw their father and husband standing there waiting for them with a look of relief on his face. Next to him, their other family members were waiting for them as well.

Riding forward Harry came to a stop in front of his father, as he walked beside Strider his father held out his hand for his wife to take.

"Welcome home."


End file.
